


Die Compton-Blutlinie

by Nachtauge, Nachtwoelfin



Series: Mosaik des Blutes [2]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Embedded Video, F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtauge/pseuds/Nachtauge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtwoelfin/pseuds/Nachtwoelfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Compton erinnert sich nicht gerne an die düsteren Seiten seines Blutes, doch Lorenas Schatten lebt ebenso in ihm wie seine Verbundenheit zu Jessica. Und hinter Lorena lauern noch weit dunklere Gestalten, deren Geschichte in seiner Blutlinie fortbesteht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vorwort

Liebe Leser*innen,

wir fingen an mit Geschichten über Godrics Blutlinie, in deren Fokus besonders das Verhältnis zwischen Machern und ihren Abkömmlingen steht. Diese besondere Bindung zwischen den Vampiren faszinierte uns und so blieb es nicht aus, dass wir schließlich über diese eine Vampirfamilie hinausschauten und eine andere, nicht minder fesselnde Familie fanden:  
  
Die Compton-Blutlinie.  
  
Liebe und Hass, zärtliche und zerstörerische Gefühle, alle Variationen des Gefühlsspektrums liegen hier so dicht nebeneinander, dass wir irgendwann nicht anders konnten, als die Welt um Bill, Jessica, Lorena, István und ihre noch dunkleren Vorfahren genauer zu beleuchten. Das Ergebnis seht ihr jetzt in Form dieser Oneshot-Sammlung vor euch.

 

**Einordnung innerhalb des Canons:**  
  
Wir lieben die Serie und halten uns deshalb genauestens an die Vorgaben. Es geht es uns darum, die Entwicklung der Familie aufgrund dessen, was wir wissen, nachzuzeichnen, auch wenn natürlich viele Aspekte unserer Fantasie entspringen.  
  
Es gibt allerdings eine Ausnahme: **Die siebte Staffel wird komplett ignoriert!**

 

**Video:**

 

Viel Spaß!

Nachtwölfin & Nachtauge


	2. Die Sprache der Lilie

„ _I wish I had known you before you were made, before you turned hard. I would've liked to have seen you smile with light in your eyes instead of darkness. That would have been something.“_

„ _I am not István!“ - „Really? [...] He is the reason that a girl who once marvelled in the beauty of all life now delights in bringing pain and horror to every moment.“_

„ _Just as you liked enticing all those starving men with your flesh luring them into your maker's clutches so that he could murder them and defile their bodies in unspeakable ways as you watched.“_

 

 

„Die Sonne geht bald unter, Lorena, du solltest mit reinkommen.“

„Gleich, Schwester Mathilde. Ich will nur noch ein paar Lilien pflücken.“

Die Nonne lächelte gutmütig. „Als Glücksbringer für morgen?“

Lorena nickte strahlend. „Morgen werde ich eine Braut Jesu Christi sein. Keine Blume ist so rein und so keusch wie die weiße Lilie, nicht wahr? Ich möchte sie als Brautstrauß an meinem Herzen tragen, damit sie mich immer daran gemahnt, genauso rein und gut zu sein.“

„Ach, Kind, die Blume des Todes, das ist sie“, sagte eine alte Nonne, die mit einem Korb voller Löwenzahn unter dem Arm an ihr vorbei schlurfte. „Wähle für deinen Strauß lieber Gänseblümchen. Lilien...“, sie schüttelte schwermütig den Kopf, „... das scheint mir ein schlechtes Omen zu sein.“

Lorena lachte fröhlich auf und griff die Alte beim Arm. „Was redet Ihr da nur, Schwester Almut? Wie könnte eine solch unschuldige Blume den Tod bedeuten?“

Die alte Nonne tätschelte ihre Wange. „Du bist ein gutes Kind, Lorena. Noch nicht einmal die Lilie könnte dich verderben. Trotzdem solltest du einen anderen Glücksbringer wählen. Höre nur auf die alte Almut. Hat sie dir je eine Lüge erzählt?“

„Nie“, beteuerte Lorena, „und nur für Euch werde ich ein Gänseblümchen mitpflücken.“

„Sie wird dir dein unbeschwertes Gemüt bewahren“, sagte die Alte und setzte ihren Weg fort.

„Bleib nicht zu lange, Lorena“, mahnte Schwester Mathilde. „Morgen ist ein großer Tag für dich.“

Lorena schüttelte besänftigend den Kopf. „Ich komme bald nach.“

Die Nonne nickte und folgte der alten Almut in das Innere des Klosters. Lorena lief in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. In der Nähe des Zaunes, der den Garten umgab, wuchsen Lilien, wie sie wusste. Die Nonnen verwendeten sie als Heilmittel bei Wunden und Geschwüren, doch ebenso zum Gedenken an die heilige Jungfrau Maria.

Leichtfüßig lief Lorena durch den Garten, ein heiteres Lied auf den Lippen. Die Mutter Oberin hätte tadelnd den Kopf geschüttelt, wenn sie sie auf solch unerhabene Weise über das Gras hätte eilen sehen, doch ihre Ermahnung wäre wie jedes Mal sanft ausgefallen. Seit dem Tage ihrer Geburt lebte Lorena in dem Kloster. Sie war das illegitime Kind einer Kammerfrau der habsburgerischen Kaiserin Maria Theresia, die ihrer Vertrauten zuliebe für das Leben und die Erziehung der Tochter in diesem Konvent außerhalb Wiens aufkam. Manchmal kam ihre Mutter sie besuchen, doch Lorenas eigentliche Familie waren die Nonnen, die sie liebevoll aufgezogen hatten. Und obwohl die Mutter Oberin mit strenger Hand über die Zucht und Ordnung im Kloster wachte, hatte doch auch sie eine Schwäche für das fröhliche Kind, das zu einer nicht minder fröhlichen Frau herangewachsen war, sprudelnd vor Begeisterung über die wunderbare Vielfalt von Gottes Schöpfung. In jeder Pflanze, jedem Geschöpft auf dieser Erde sah sie Gottes Werk und Gottes Geist und manchmal fühlte sie sich dem Herrn in den Weiten des Klostergartens näher als in den steinernen Mauern der Kirche. Die Nonnen erfreuten sich an ihrer kindlichen Unbeschwertheit und ließen ihr manche Freiheit. Morgen würde Lorena nun endlich ihre Gelübde ablegen und fester Teil der Ordensgemeinschaft werden, der sie schon Zeit ihres Lebens angehört hatte.

Sie erreichte das Beet mit den weißen Blumen zugleich mit den letzten Sonnenstrahlen. Die bleichen Blütenblätter schimmerten rötlich im Schein der untergehenden Sonne und Lorena kniete nieder, um die schönsten Blumen auszusuchen. Zwei Lilien und ein Gänseblümchen sollten es sein, entschied sie, drei Blumen für die heilige Dreifaltigkeit. Sie würde sie nach dem morgigen Tag in ihre Bibel legen, damit sie sie immer an den besonderen Tag ihres Gelübdes erinnern würden. Sacht fuhr sie über die zarten Blätter und schließlich pflückte sie nach langem Überlegen eine knospende Lilie und eine weitere, die schon in voller, prachtvoller Blüte stand. Federleicht lagen sie in ihrer Hand, keusch und unschuldig wie die heilige Jungfrau. Lorena lächelte, völlig versunken in dem Anblick der Blumen. Unschuldig und keusch, wie all die Heiligen, von denen die Bibel erzählte. Unschuldig und keusch, wie auch sie sein wollte.

Als sie schließlich wieder aufsah, war die Sonne bereits verschwunden und Dunkelheit breitete sich langsam zwischen den Obstbäumen aus. Eilig erhob sich Lorena, die Lilien fest umschlossen. Sie dachte an ihr Versprechen gegenüber der alten Almut und dann an die hinter Obststräuchern und Bäumen versteckte kleine Wiese, wo sie manches Mal gesessen hatte, um aus den zahlreichen Gänseblümchen Kränze zu flechten. Sie lenkte ihre Schritte tiefer in den Garten hinein, tauchte in den Schatten der Bäume ein, doch durch die Zweige hindurch sah sie hinter den Fenstern des Klosters warmes Kerzenlicht und das nahm ihr, wie schon in ihrer Kindheit, jede Furcht vor der Dunkelheit. Sie bückte sich und wollte nach dem nächsten Gänseblümchen greifen, als ein plötzliches Rauschen sie verwirrt aufblicken ließ. Die Äste der Sträucher, die sie umgaben, bewegten sich, als ob ein Windhauch hindurchgefahren wäre, und sie wollte sich schon wieder abwenden, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln einen Schatten wahrnahm, der gerade mit dem dunklen Stamm eines Apfelbaumes zu verschmelzen schien. Sie drehte den Kopf, konnte aber nichts erkennen. Hinter ihr raschelte es erneut und sie fuhr herum, doch wieder war nichts zu sehen. Trotzdem beschlich sie das grauenvolle Gefühl, nicht länger allein zu sein und sie drehte sich ängstlich um die eigene Achse.

„Hallo?“, rief sie und ihre Stimme klang schrill in ihren eigenen Ohren. Wanderer, die auf eine sichere Unterkunft im Kloster aus waren, schlichen nicht in den Gärten herum. Wer immer sich hier einen Spaß mit ihr erlaubte, konnte dabei nichts Gutes im Sinn haben.

Wieder raschelte es hinter ihr und wieder wirbelte sie herum. Nichts. Das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren und unbewusst begann sie, wieder und wieder das Ave Maria zu flüstern.

„Gegrüßet seist du, Maria, voll der Gnade, der Herr ist mit dir. Du bist gebenedeit unter den Frauen...“

Da war er wieder gewesen! Der Schatten! Dieses Mal hatte sie ihn deutlich wahrgenommen! Doch er war so schnell wieder verschwunden, wie kein Mensch es hätte zuwege bringen können. Angst schürte Lorenas Kehle zu.

„... und gebenedeit ist die Frucht deines Leibes, Jesus. Heilige Maria, Mutter Gottes, bitte für uns Sünder...“

Was war dort in den Büschen? Ein Dämon? Der Teufel selbst, der sie verführen wollte, bevor sie morgen dem sicheren Schoß der Kirche angehörte?

„... jetzt und in der Stunde unseres Todes. Gegrüßet seist du, Maria, voll der Gnade...“

Lorena wich an den Rand der Lichtung zurück. Zum Kloster, dachte sie, ich muss das Kloster erreichen. In seinen heiligen Mauern wird der Teufel mir nichts anhaben können.

„... der Herr ist mit dir. Du bist gebenedeit unter den Frauen und gebenedeit ist die Frucht deines Leibes, Jesus...“

Sie raffte ihre Röcke, damit sie sich nicht im Unterholz verfingen, und noch immer versuchte sie panisch, jeden Winkel im Auge zu behalten.

„... Heilige Maria, Mutter Gottes, bitte für uns Sünder...“

„Oh, sündiges rieche ich wahrlich nicht in deinem Blut.“

Lorena blieb wie erstarrt stehen, als das heisere, begehrliche Flüstern an ihre Ohren drang.

„Wer ist da?“, rief sie mit zitternder Stimme. Keine Antwort. „Ich bin eine Nonne. Mich wirst du nicht verführen, Teufel. Und wenn du sterblich bist, wirst du für den Frevel, eine Nonne anzugreifen, im Fegefeuer schmoren.“ Mit bebenden Fingern presste sie noch immer die Lilien an ihr Herz.

Leises Lachen drang an ihre Ohren. „Im Fegefeuer, ja? Nun, so sei es, wenn ich dafür von dieser süßen Unschuld kosten darf.“ Eine Bewegung, schneller als ein Wimpernschlag, dann erklang die Stimme erneut, näher dieses Mal. „Und Ihr werdet doch einem armen Sünder diese kleine Kostprobe nicht verweigern wollen, oder?“

Lorena wandte panisch den Kopf. Wieder eine Bewegung und plötzlich erklang die Stimme gefährlich nahe: „So keusch. So schön.“ Lorena glaubte, eine hauchzarte Bewegung in ihrem Nacken wahrzunehmen, doch sie war unfähig, sich zu bewegen, gefangen in ihrer Panik wie in ihren schlimmsten Alpträumen. „So süßes, süßes Blut.“

Das tiefe Einatmen, wie von einem witternden Tier, brachte Lorena zur Besinnung. Sie rannte los ohne nach links oder rechts zu schauen, nur auf die fernen Lichter des Klosters zu. Ihr Rock verfing sich im dornigen Geäst einiger Brombeersträucher und brachte sie fast zu Fall. Sie schrie auf und kämpfte mit wilden Bewegungen gegen das unerwartete Hindernis an. Stoff ächzte und gab schließlich nach, dann lief sie weiter. Ein dünner Ast peitschte ihr ins Gesicht und hinterließ einen blutigen, brennenden Schnitt. Sie nahm den Schmerz kaum wahr, doch im gleichen Moment ertönte hinter ihr ein dunkles Grollen, ein Laut, wie Lorena ihn noch nie aus dem Mund eines Menschen vernommen hatte. Sie versuchte, schneller zu laufen, aber schon hörte sie das bekannte Rauschen hinter sich und im nächsten Moment wurde sie von zwei Händen gepackt. Das namenlose Grauen vor ihrem Verfolger verlieh ihr Kräfte, die sie nie in sich vermutet hätte, doch der Griff um ihre Arme war unnachgiebig.

„Ja, wehre dich, verteidige deine Unschuld, süßes Mädchen. Dein Herz schlägt so schnell wie der eines Kaninchens. Und ich, ich bin der Fuchs.“

Etwas Feuchtes glitt über Lorenas blutige Wange und sie erstarrte voller blindem Entsetzen in ihren Bewegungen.

„Schon fertig mit dem Spiel, kleines Kaninchen?“, fragte die Stimme fast bedauernd. „Nun, dann bin ich jetzt wohl an der Reihe.“

Schmerz explodierte an Lorenas Hals und sie schrie gellend auf. Sie konnte im ersten Moment nicht zuordnen, was der Schatten ihr antat, doch als sie schmatzende Geräusche an ihrem Ohr hörte, wuchs in ihr ein furchtbarer Verdacht heran. Das Wesen trank ihr Blut. _Es trank ihr Blut_! Sie schrie erneut und wollte sich mit der letzten Kraft, die ihr geblieben war, losreißen, doch der Griff um ihre Arme verhärtete sich und als sie spürte, wie warmes Blut ihren Hals hinab in den Ausschnitt ihres Kleides lief, schwanden ihr die Sinne und gnädige Dunkelheit umfing sie.

 

°

 

Als Lorena wieder zu sich kam, lag sie in ihrem Grab. Feuchte, muffige Erde drang in Mund und Nase, als sie einatmete, hielt ihre Glieder gefangen, als sie sich panisch aufbäumen wollte. Sie würgte und keuchte erstickt und versuchte verzweifelt, sich zu bewegen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Angst und Panik machten sie rasend in ihren Bemühungen, aber die Erde lockerte sich nur wenig. Sie kämpfte weiter, wild und unerbittlich, um jedes kleine Stück, dass sie näher zur Oberfläche brachte, getrieben von einem Instinkt, von dem sie nicht einmal wusste, dass sie ihn besaß. Schließlich spürte sie einen kühlen Luftzug an ihren Fingern. Sie verdoppelte ihre Anstrengungen und Stück für Stück befreite sie sich aus ihrem Grab und rang verzweifelt nach Luft.

Die Nacht erschien ihr gleißend hell nach der Dunkelheit, aus der sie sich gerade befreit hatte. Sie wandte den Kopf, geblendet von den zahlreichen Bildern, die auf sie einprasselten, und ihr Blick fiel auf eine Gestalt, die mit dem Rücken zu ihr auf dem Boden saß.

„Helft mir!“, bat sie mit brüchiger Stimme.

Der Mann drehte den Kopf. „Du brauchst keine Hilfe. Du hast die nötige Kraft und den Überlebenswillen, um dich selbst zu befreien. Ich war neugierig, ob du es schaffen würdest, doch wie ich sehe, habe ich mich nicht geirrt.“ Er erhob sich in einer fließenden Bewegung und machte eine auffordernde Handbewegung. „Komm raus!“

Als Lorena flehend zu ihm aufsah, verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und sah abschätzig auf sie herab.

„Schaff es aus eigener Kraft oder verrecke, denn dann bist du es sowieso nicht wert“, beschied er ungerührt.

Lorena biss die Zähne zusammen und mobilisierte ihre letzten Reserven, um auch den Rest ihres Körpers aus der kühlen Umarmung der Erde zu befreien. Stück für Stück arbeitete sie sich vorwärts und endlich kniete sie schweratmend am Rand des Grabes und sah zu dem Mann auf. Er war von hagerer, sehniger Gestalt und nicht viel größer als sie selbst. Sein schwarzes Haar war mit einem Lederband zurückgebunden und er musterte sie aus stechenden, hellblauen Augen, die mitleidlos auf sie herabsahen. Auf seiner rechten Wange verlief eine feine Narbe bis hinunter zu seinem Mundwinkel. Getrocknetes Blut bedeckte sein Kinn und als Lorena das sah, erinnerte sie sich schlagartig an alles, die Blumen, ihre Versuche, zu entkommen und das Blut, das sich in schmutzigen Schlieren ihren Hals hinunterzog. Furchtsam zuckte sie zurück, ihre Hände an ihre Brust gepresst.

„Was-...“, stieß sie hervor und unterbrach sich abrupt.

Sie spürte keinen Herzschlag unter ihren Fingern. Dort war nichts. Kein Pochen, keine Bewegung. Ihr Herz hatte aufgehört zu schlagen.

Kaltes Entsetzen brach über sie herein. „Was habt Ihr mir angetan?“, flüsterte sie voller Grauen. „Was ist mit mir passiert?“

Der Mann legte den Kopf schief. „Du bist gestorben.“

„Bin ich in der Hölle?“

„Der Hölle? Nein. Ich habe dich aus der Hölle deines erbärmlichen, menschlichen Lebens befreit. Jetzt bist du mein.“

Lorena kam taumelnd auf die Füße und wich vor ihm zurück. „Niemals! Ich werde Euch niemals zu Diensten sein!“

Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem gefährlichen Lächeln. „Ich habe dir gerade keinen Antrag gemacht, süßes Mädchen. Ich habe dir gesagt, wie es ist. Du gehörst jetzt mir, denn ich habe dich erschaffen.“

„Gott ist der Schöpfer aller Dinge!“

„Ist das so?“ Der Mann trat auf sie zu und legte eine Hand um ihren Hals. Lorena schreckte zurück, doch er festigte blitzschnell den Griff um ihre Kehle und hielt sie fest. Lorena spürte ein Ziehen in ihren Zähnen und kurz darauf erklang ein leises Knacken. Das Lächeln des Mannes wurde breiter und mit dem gleichen Geräusch fuhren zwei spitze, lange Fangzähne bei ihm aus. Lorena keuchte erschrocken auf. „Glaubst du wirklich, Gott würde so etwas erschaffen?“, fragte er sanft. Er hob seine andere Hand und fuhr über ihre Zähne und Lorena wurde von der Erkenntnis überwältigt, dass sie genauso spitz und unmenschlich waren wie die seinen. „Du bist jetzt ein Vampir, süßes Mädchen. Eine Kreatur der Nacht. Und ich bin dein Schöpfer!“ Er näherte sich mit dem Mund ihrem Ohr. „Dein Gott.“ Dann ließ er sie grinsend los und trat zurück. „Ich sollte mich vermutlich vorstellen, nicht wahr? Meine Name ist István Mészáros.“ Er verneigte sich spöttisch. „Und dein zauberhafter Name ist Lorena, wenn ich die verzweifelten Rufe der Nonnen richtig verstanden habe.“

Lorena sah ihn verstört an. „Lasst mich gehen“, bat sie mit schwacher Stimme. „Lasst mich zu ihnen zurückkehren.“

„Zurückkehren?“, wiederholte István und schüttelte mit gespieltem Bedauern den Kopf. „Wie stellst du dir das vor? Denkst du, sie würden dich mit solchen Zähnen Willkommen heißen?“

Tränen brannten in Lorenas Augenwinkeln, als sie an Schwester Mathilde, Schwester Almut und die anderen dachte. „Sie würden mich niemals abweisen.“

„Oh doch, das würden sie. Für sie wärst du der Teufel selbst. Du wirst sie niemals wiedersehen“, erwiderte er erbarmungslos. „Und außerdem sehe ich keinen Nutzen für mich darin, dich ziehen zu lassen. Du bist mein, schon vergessen?“

„Es wäre ehrenhaft“, antwortete Lorena leise.

István legte den Kopf zurück und lachte. „Ehrenhaft? Fürwahr, es wäre ehrenhaft. Doch lass mich dir etwas verraten, Mädchen: Es gibt keine Ehre in dieser Welt. Ich habe dich von den Toten zurückgeholt und jetzt bist du mir etwas schuldig. So funktioniert diese schmutzige, elende Gesellschaft, meine kleine, unschuldige Nonne.“

„Ihr habt mein Blut getrunken und mir mein Leben erst genommen!“

„Haarspaltereien.“ István winkte grinsend ab.

„Was wollt Ihr von mir?“, flüsterte Lorena erstickt. „Warum habt Ihr mir das angetan?“

István wurde ernst. Nachdenklich betrachtete er sie. „Warum?“, fragte er zurück. „Nun, ich habe schon viele Nonnen getötet. Ihnen ihre Unschuld genommen und sie ihres Lebens beraubt. Man nannte mich den Nonnenschlächter von Ofen, damals, als ich noch ein Mensch war. Ein Name, der mir nur teilweise gerecht wird. Ich habe nämlich beileibe nicht nur Nonnen getötet.“ Er grinste diabolisch. „Doch obwohl ich sie gestohlen habe, habe ich sie noch nie besessen, das Leben und die Unschuld. Jetzt tue ich es.“ Beinahe andächtig strich er über Lorenas Wange. „Und ich werde sie mir zunutze machen.“

Abrupt wandte er sich ab und strebte schnellen Schrittes der Straße zu, die Lorena in einiger Entfernung ausmachen konnte, und die zu den Mauern Wiens führte. Erst jetzt sah Lorena sich bewusst um. Selbst im hellsten Tageslicht hatte sie nie so klar gesehen wie jetzt. Jedes Blatt, jeder Grashalm, selbst die Häuser des fernen Wiens waren deutlich zu erkennen. Wenn sie einatmete, nahm sie Gerüche wahr, die sie bisher noch nicht mal kennen gelernt hatte in ihrer Komplexität und auch ihr Hörvermögen war um ein vielfaches größer als zuvor.

„Komm!“, befahl István herrisch und Lorena wusste nichts anderes zu tun als ihm zu folgen. Bis auf die nahe Stadt hatte sie keine Anhaltspunkte, wo sie sich befand. Wenn sie erstmal in Wien war, konnte sie den Weg zum Kloster gewiss wiederfinden, aber bis dahin blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als István zu gehorchen. Sie fürchtete seine Schnelligkeit und seine übermenschliche Stärke zu sehr, um fürs erste noch einen Fluchtversuch zu wagen. Vielleicht konnte sie ihm in den engen Gassen der Stadt entkommen und zu ihrem Konvent zurückkehren. Trotz Istváns Worten hatte sie die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben, dass die Schwestern sie wieder in ihrem Kreis Willkommen heißen würden.

Schweigend gingen sie die Straße entlang. Lorena hielt sich einige Schritte hinter István und versuchte der Eindrücke Herr zu werden, die auf sie einprasselten. Die Luft flirrte von Geräuschen und Gerüchen und sie musste gegen die Versuchung ankämpfen, sich gleich einem Kind die Hände auf die Ohren zu pressen, so überfordert fühlte sie sich von der schieren Lautstärke, die das vormals harmlose Flattern einiger Nachtfalter hervorbrachte. Und noch dazu spürte sie allmählich auch einen unbändigen Hunger in sich aufsteigen. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie sich so hungrig gefühlt und langsam verdrängte das nagende Gefühl in ihrem Inneren alle Eindrücke von außen, bis sie nur noch aus dem drängenden Bedürfnis nach Nahrung zu bestehen schien.

István drehte ihr grinsend das Gesicht zu. „Hungrig, kleine Nonne?“

Lorena nickte stumm.

„Du wirst etwas bekommen, sobald du dich nützlich gemacht hast.“

István führte sie über Umwege in die Stadt hinein, durch menschenleere Gassen und verwaiste Gärten, bis er schließlich in einem heruntergekommenen Viertel anhielt und sich zu Lorena umwandte.

„Und hier kommen wir zu dem Punkt, an dem du anfangen wirst, mir die Gunst, die ich dir gewährt habe, zu vergelten.“

Lorena sah ihn erschrocken an. „Ich besitze nichts, was für Euch von Interesse wäre“, stieß sie hervor und wich vor ihm zurück.

„Oh doch, das tust du. Du besitzt unschuldige Augen und einen wohlgerundeten Körper. Beides werde ich mir zunutze machen.“

Lorena schüttelte panisch den Kopf und wollte sich umdrehen, um davonzulaufen, doch da hatte István sie schon am Arm gepackt und zu sich heran gerissen. Seine beiläufige Ohrfeige riss ihren Kopf zur Seite. Lorena schrie schmerzerfüllt auf und er schlug sie ein zweites Mal.

„Hör mir jetzt gut zu, Mädchen! Ich bin dein Herr und du wirst mir bedingungslos gehorchen, verstehst du das? Und selbst wenn ich begehren würde, was du vermutest, würdest du dich mir willig anbieten. Ich bin dein Macher und alles an dir gehört mir, auch wenn es mich momentan nicht nach dir und deinem Körper gelüstet.“ Er deutete in eine dunkle Gasse hinüber. „Dort drüben beim Mietstall steht ein Bauer und zählt das Geld, das er heute auf dem Markt verdient hat. Als dein Macher befehle ich dir, ihn zu mir zu locken. Du wirst ihn weder warnen noch mir davonlaufen, verstehst du mich? Du wirst ihn unversehrt in diesen kleinen Schuppen hier bringen. Ob du dafür deine Unschuld oder deine Verführungskunst einsetzt, ist mir gleich.“

Grob schubste er Lorena zum Eingang der düsteren Straße und Lorena machte sich gehorsam auf den Weg. Irgendwo tief in sich spürte sie noch immer den Widerwillen, seinem Befehl zu gehorchen, außerdem hatte sie Angst, vor dem Mann vor sich ebenso wie vor dem Mann hinter sich, doch sowohl Furcht als auch Widerwillen waren nur ein Schatten im Hintergrund ihrer Gedanken. Die pure Notwendigkeit, István zu gehorchen, überlagerte alle anderen Empfindungen und trieb sie zielstrebig in die Gasse, obwohl sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie die von ihm auferlegte Aufgabe erfüllen sollte. Sie wusste nichts von Männern und noch viel weniger von Verführung.

Zögernd verlangsamte sie ihren Schritt, als sie der breitschultrigen Gestalt ansichtig wurde, die an einer Bretterwand lehnte und zufrieden einen ledernen Geldbeutel in der Hand wog. Er war jung, ungefähr zwanzig Jahre alt, mit einem hübschen Gesicht, in dem sich ein jungenhaftes Grinsen breit gemacht hatte. Blondes Haar stand in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab und auf seinen Wangen zeigten sich Anfänge eines ebenso blonden Vollbarts. All dies nahm Lorena trotz der Dunkelheit innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags war, ebenso seinen Geruch nach Pferden, Heu und Schweiß, und dann drang sein Herzschlag an ihre Ohren und wischte jedes andere Bild beiseite. Gesund, kräftig und so verlockend, dass sie die Augen schließen musste. Doch obwohl ihr ganzer Körper nach seinem Blut gierte, diesem tiefroten Lebenssaft, der so verführerisch durch seine Adern pulsierte, standen Istváns Worte wie eine undurchdringliche Mauer zwischen ihrem brodelnden Verlangen und dem jungen Bauern. _Als dein Macher befehle ich dir, ihn zu mir zu locken... weder warnen noch mir davonlaufen... unversehrt in diesen kleinen Schuppen hier bringen... unversehrt... unversehrt..._

„Hallo? Kann ich Euch behilflich sein?“

Lorena riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Der junge Mann hatte sie bemerkt und betrachtete sie mit einem neugierigen Blick. Als er ihrer schmutzigen, zerrissenen Kleidung gewahr wurde, verwandelte sich der Ausdruck seiner Augen erst in Erschrecken, dann mitfühlende Anteilnahme.

„Oh Gott, was ist denn passiert? Seid Ihr überfallen worden, gnädige Frau? Dieses Viertel ist ein raues Pflaster. Hat man Euch ausgeraubt?“

Lorena nickte stumm, dankbar für die Geschichte, die er sich für sie ausdachte.

„Oh je.“ Eilig packte er seinen Geldbeutel weg und kam näher. „Kann ich Euch irgendwie helfen? Einen Wachtmeister verständigen? Oder Euch nach Hause begleiten? Es wäre mir eine Freude.“

„Das wäre sehr freundlich von Euch“, würgte Lorena hervor.

Der überwältigende Duft seines Blutes entfachte einen Hunger in ihr, der sie schwindeln ließ. Als sie bedrohlich schwankte, war der junge Mann sofort an ihrer Seite und griff nach ihrem Arm. Lorena zuckte vor seiner plötzlichen Nähe zurück. Er bemerkte es und beteuerte sofort: „Ihr habt von mir nichts zu befürchten, das verspreche ich Euch!“ Um seine Worte zu untermauern, legte er eine Hand auf sein Herz und warf ihr einen treuherzigen Blick zu. „Sagt mir nur, wo Ihr hinmüsst.“

_Weder warnen noch davonlaufen... in den kleinen Schuppen... unversehrt..._

Lorena hob schwach den Arm und deutete in Richtung des Schuppens. Der Bauer nickte und ging langsam vorwärts, sorgsam darauf bedacht, an ihrer Seite zu bleiben, um ihr sofort zu Hilfe zu eilen, sollte sie erneut von ihrer Schwäche übermannt werden. Lorena konnte kaum klar denken, zu sehr hallte sein rauschendes Blut in ihren Ohren wieder.

_In den kleinen Schuppen... unversehrt... zu mir locken... zu mir... zu István..._

Lorena beschleunigte ihren Schritt, um der Macht, die ihren Geist im Klammergriff hielt, endlich Genüge zu tun. Vor dem kleinen Schuppen kam sie zum Stehen.

„Was ist?“, fragte der junge Bauer besorgt. „Wisst Ihr nicht weiter? Ich kenne mich in Wien ein wenig aus, wenn Ihr mir Eure Adresse sagt, kann ich Euch viell-...“

Weiter kam er nicht. Ein dunkler Schatten tauchte plötzlich hinter ihm auf, packte ihn am Hals, sodass seine Worte in einem Röcheln untergingen, und zog ihn durch den schmalen Spalt in den Bretterverschlag. Lorena schrie erschrocken auf.

„Eine brave, kleine Nonne bist du“, raunte István aus dem Dunkeln. „Komm herein!“

Und obwohl sich alles in ihr sträubte, tat sie es. Im Inneren des Schuppens war es stockdunkel, doch Lorenas neuen, geschärften Sinnen machte die Finsternis nichts aus. Sie konnte jede Einzelheit erkennen, doch erschien es ihr mehr Fluch als Segen zu sein.

Sie wollte nicht mitansehen, wie István dem jungen Mann die Kleider vom Leib riss. Wollte nicht sehen, wie er seine Zähne in den weichen Hals grub und gleichzeitig gewaltsam in ihn eindrang. Wollte die Schreie des Bauern nicht hören, die in ein ersticktes Gurgeln übergingen, als István ihm mit einer fast beiläufigen Bewegung die Zunge heraus riss. Sie wollte das Blut nicht riechen, das in dunkelroten Bahnen über den nackten Körper lief. Doch was sie am meisten abstieß, war keine von Istváns unbeschreiblichen Grausamkeiten. Es war die Erregung, die sich in ihrem eigenen Körper zusammenballte, das heiße Verlangen, ihre Zähne in das Fleisch dieses Unschuldigen zu schlagen und gleich István sein Blut zu trinken. Ihre Fänge fuhren gierig aus und ohne jede bewusste Entscheidung trat sie vor. István drehte sich zu ihr herum und grinste, ohne in seinen Bewegungen inne zu halten.

„Willst du?“, fragte er lockend und bot ihr den Arm des Mannes dar.

Sie wollte. Sie wollte das Blut, das durch diese bläulich schimmernden Adern pulsierte, so sehr, wie es sie noch nie in ihrem bisherigen Leben nach etwas verlangt hatte. Sie trat noch einen Schritt vor, als plötzlich der Blick des jungen Bauern brach und sein ganzer Leib erschlaffte. Lorena erstarrte. István stieß weiter in den leblosen Körper und sein Keuchen steigerte sich. Lorena stand dort, voller Entsetzen und Abscheu, und obwohl es sie alle Willenskraft kostete, die sie besaß, gelang es ihr, sich von dem immer noch warmen Blut des Toten abzuwenden und in die Nacht hinaus zu fliehen.

Sie rannte, so schnell sie konnte, immer noch das Bild der blicklosen Augen vor sich und István, der den Leichnam schändete. Sie nahm kaum war, wie die Welt an ihr vorbeiflog, während sie versuchte, vor diesem Bild davon zu laufen, doch es hatte sich bereits in sie eingebrannt und so sehr sie es auch versuchte, sie konnte ihm nicht entkommen.

Es war der vertraute Geruch von Weihrauch, der sie abrupt inne halten ließ. Sie stand vor dem hohen Portal einer Kirche und bei diesem Anblick wurde ihr weh ums Herz. Vorsichtig trat sie näher und schlüpfte durch die unverschlossene Tür ins Innere. Holzbänke, Kerzen, der steinerne Altar... Lorenas Heimweh steigerte sich ins Unermessliche, während sie den Gang hinunter lief. Vor den Stufen zum Altar blieb sie stehen und sah zu dem Kruzifix hinauf.

„Hilf mir“, flüsterte sie. „Hilf mir...“ Wie im Wahn wiederholte sie diese Worte wieder und wieder, bis sie sich zu einem verzweifelten Schrei bündelten, der gellend von den hohen Mauern zurückgeworfen wurde. „Hilf mir!“

Schluchzend brach sie in die Knie und barg ihr Gesicht in den Händen. „Hilf mir“, weinte sie. „Guter Jesus, hilf mir.“ Ihr leises Wimmern hallte in der Kirche wider, als sie niedersank, bis ihre Stirn den kühlen Steinboden berührte. „Hilf mir.“

Plötzlich wurde sie von einer Hand nach oben gerissen.

„Was tut Ihr da, Weib?“

Lorena hob den Kopf und sah direkt in das erboste Gesicht eines Priester, den sie mit ihrem Schrei allem Anschein nach aus dem Bett gerissen hatte. Sie sah seinen ärgerlichen Blick, seine sich bewegenden Lippen und dann sah sie die pochende Ader an seinem Hals und alles andere verschwamm in undurchsichtigem Nebel.

Als sich der rote Schleier vor ihren Augen lichtete, lag der Priester in einer Lache seines eigenen Blutes. Seine Kehle war aufgerissen und noch immer sickerte die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit aus seinem Körper, auch wenn der einst sprudelnde Strom inzwischen zunehmend versiegte. Voller Entsetzen starrte Lorena auf das grauenhafte Bild. Sie schmeckte noch immer sein Blut, warm und so unglaublich köstlich. Nichts, was sie in ihrem Leben bisher probiert hatte, war damit zu vergleichen. Es verlangte sie nach mehr und gleichzeitig war sie voller Ekel und verabscheute sich für den Genuss, den sie verspürt hatte, als sie das Blut des armen, unschuldigen Mannes getrunken hatte. Lorena schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. Sie war ein Monster, eine dunkle, verabscheuungswürdige Kreatur, genau wie István.

„Lieber Gott, hilf mir“, flehte sie inbrünstig. „Vergib mir meine Sünden und befreie mich von diesem Leben. Lieber will ich ewig in der Hölle schmoren, als ständig dieser Versuchung ausgesetzt zu sein. Bitte, rette mich.“ Sie senkte den Blick auf ihre Hände, die rot und blutverschmiert in ihrem Schoß lagen. Der Anblick ließ sie schaudern. „Bitte, Herr“, wimmerte sie, „rette mich. Rette mich.“

Sie schob ihre Hände in ihre Rocktasche, um sie nicht mehr sehen zu müssen, dieses Zeugnis ihrer Schuld. Stattdessen hob sie den Kopf zu dem Kruzifix empor, zu dem leidenden Gesicht Jesu Christi, um Trost und Rat in seiner Gegenwart zu finden, als ihre Finger plötzlich etwas ertasteten. Verwundert zog sie sie wieder hervor und entdeckte bestürzt die zwei Lilien, die sie im Klostergarten gepflückt hatte, bevor sie István in die Hände gefallen war. Noch immer waren sie weiß und unschuldig, wenn auch ein wenig zerdrückt. Hatte sie die Blumen in ihre Tasche gesteckt, als sie die Flucht ergriffen hatte? Oder hatte István sie dort hinein getan, bevor er sie begraben hatte? Sie wusste es nicht.

Beim Anblick der zwei Lilien drängten sich sofort Bilder des Klosters in ihre Gedanken. Schwester Mathildes warmherziges Lächeln. Der liebevoll-tadelnde Gesichtsausdruck der Mutter Oberin. Schwester Amalias leckere Plätzchen, von denen sie ihr immer einige zur Seite legte. Schwester Elisabeths sanfte Stimme, wenn sie ihr von den Heiligen erzählte. Schwester Almuts knotige Finger, die durch ihr Haar strichen. Der sonnendurchflutete Klostergarten und die erhebende Stille der Kirche. Die ledergebundene Bibel, die ihre Mutter ihr geschenkt hatte. Lorena schluchzte leise, dann neigte sie den Kopf und drückte einen behutsamen Kuss auf die zarten Blüten. Als sie sich wieder aufrichtete, sah sie, dass ihre blutigen Lippen das reine Weiß der Lilien rot gefärbt hatten. Lorena zuckte zusammen und plötzlich kamen ihr die Worte der alten Almut wieder in den Sinn. _Die Blume des Todes_ , so hatte sie die Lilie genannt. Keusch und unschuldig und doch des Todes. So wie sie. Namenloses Grauen erfasste Lorena. Sie öffnete ihre Hände und die Blumen glitten ihr aus den zitternden Fingern und fielen zu Boden, geradewegs in die roten Pfützen, die sich rund um den Leichnam gebildet hatten. Verfolgt von Lorenas entsetzten Blicken ertranken sie im Blut des Priesters.

„Das Blut eines einfachen Bauern war dir also nicht gut genug, stattdessen gelüstete es dich nach einem edleren Mahl? Ganz die überhebliche kleine Nonne, nicht wahr?“

Lorena fuhr erschrocken herum und entdeckte István, der an einer Säule lehnte und sie betrachtete. Er sog prüfend die Luft ein und nickte dann beifällig.

„Ich kann es dir aber wahrlich nicht verübeln. Ein Leckerbissen. Gesund und wohlgenährt. Ein wahres Prachtexemplar.“ Genießerisch leckte er sich die Lippen, dann hob er tadelnd den Finger. „In Zukunft wirst du deine Beute mit mir teilen. Für heute vergebe ich dir dein Tun, weil es deine erste Nacht ist, aber in Zukunft wirst du mir zeigen, was du erlegt hast. Ich bin dein Macher und mir steht das Recht zu, zuerst zu wählen. Verstanden?“

Lorena erhob sich. „Du hast ein Monster aus mir gemacht!“ Ihre Stimme überschlug sich und sie hielt ihm anklagend ihre blutigen Hände entgegen. „Du hast mich dem Teufel verschrieben. Ich bin eine ebensolche widerwärtige Kreatur wie du!“ Ihr lauter Schrei hallte in der Kirche wider.

István hob die Augenbrauen. „Aber ja.“

„Du streitest es nicht einmal ab!“

„Warum sollte ich? Ich habe dich zu einer von uns gemacht. Du bist jetzt Teil unserer Art und obendrein fließt in deinen Adern das Blut einer unserer edelsten Blutlinien.“ Istváns Stimme bekam einen stolzen Klang.

„Ich bin ein Monster!“ Lorena deutete auf die Leiche. „Ich habe einen Unschuldigen getötet! Einen Mann Gottes!“

István lachte verächtlich. „Unschuldig?“ Er trat näher an die Leiche heran und versetzte ihr einen Fußtritt. „Dieser Mann hat sich regelmäßig die Novizinnen der Clarissinnen in die Sakristei kommen lassen, damit sie seinen Schwanz lutschen. Aber vielleicht hat er ihnen damit sogar einen Gefallen getan, was? Von eurem _Ehemann_ ist ja nicht so viel zu erwarten in dieser Hinsicht.“ Er sah bezeichnend zu dem Kruzifix hinauf. „Hast du dich schon einmal gefragt, warum die Kirche Vielweiberei verbietet, aber Jesus mehr Weiber hat als ein heidnischer Mohrenfürst? Es ist nur recht und billig, dass er mit uns teilt, wenn du mich fragst.“ Er grinste schmutzig.

Lorena hatte Mühe, die Fassung angesichts solcher Reden zu wahren. „Das ist Blasphemie“, flüsterte sie entsetzt.

„Blasphemie?“ István streckte die Arme aus. „Hier stehe ich, inmitten seines Hauses. Soll er mich doch strafen, wenn ich Unrecht in meinen Reden habe.“

Einen kurzen Moment verharrte er in dieser Pose, eine groteske Nachahmung des Kruzifixes über ihm. Nichts geschah. István lachte erneut, doch Lorena war erschüttert. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass Gott einer solchen Kreatur erlaubte, in seinem Haus, unter dem Abbild seines Sohnes und an der Leiche seines Dieners solche Reden zu schwingen und ihn nicht dafür zu bestrafen. War er denn dem Teufel gegenüber so machtlos? Oder empfand er diese Strafe als gerecht für sie, weil sie manches Mal die Zeit vergessen und zu den Gebeten zu spät gekommen war? Weil sie von dem Kuchen für die Osterfeierlichkeiten genascht hatte? Sollte ihr Gott wirklich so unbarmherzig sein?

„Du siehst, Gott sieht keinerlei Lästerlichkeiten in meinen Worten“, fuhr István selbstgefällig fort. „Und warum sollte er auch? Wir stehen über den Menschen. Wir müssen uns von ihnen nähren, wie sie sich von ihrem Vieh nähren. Uns steht das Recht zu, ihr Leben zu nehmen, um uns am Leben zu erhalten, denn wir sind Gottes auserwähltes Volk.“

„In der Bibel steht-...“

„In der Bibel? Kleines, süßes Mädchen, die Bibel, von der dir deine Nonnen erzählt haben, ist nichts als eine Lüge! Es gibt ein Testament, das älter ist als die kruden Fantasien der Menschen. Und es erzählt davon, dass Gott uns, die Vampire, als sein Ebenbild erschuf und Adam und Eva und ihre Nachkommen zu unserem Vergnügen.“

„Das ist eine Lüge“, flüsterte Lorena mit brüchiger Stimme. Jeder Halt, der in ihrem Leben bis jetzt existiert hatte, geriet bei seinen gottlosen Reden ins Wanken. Er konnte, nein, er durfte nicht Recht haben. Gott war die Sonne und das Licht. Wie könnte er eine Kreatur der Nacht sein?! Doch sie brachte die Worte nicht über die Lippen. Denn wenn Gott sie strafte und ihn nicht, wie konnte er dann ein Gott der Menschen sein?

„Lüge oder nicht Lüge, wer vermag das zu beurteilen? Doch wir sind, was wir sind und wir tun, was in unserer Natur liegt. Wir töten, wie auch der Wolf, der Luchs oder der Adler tötet, um zu überleben. Wir sind Jäger und die Menschen sind unsere Beute.“ István bemerkte Lorenas verstörten Gesichtsausdruck und lächelte. „Du wirst es lernen und es bald ebenso genießen wie ich, kleines Mädchen.“

Er zückte sein Taschentuch und tauchte es in eines der Weihwasserbecken, dann trat er näher an Lorena heran und begann, ihr Gesicht von dem Blut des Priesters zu säubern. Lorena wollte sich ihm entziehen, denn die ungewohnt sanften Berührungen dieses so dunklen, grausamen Mannes verschreckten Lorena fast noch mehr als seine blutrünstigen Taten, doch sie wagte nicht, sich zu rühren und so fuhr István in seinem Tun fort. Schließlich steckte er das Tuch wieder ein und nickte zufrieden.

„Jetzt siehst du wieder vorzeigbar aus. Wir mögen stolz auf unser Tun sein, doch trotzdem tun wir gut daran, es vor den Augen der Menschen zu verbergen. Und jetzt komm, die Sonne geht bald auf.“

Er wandte sich ab und verließ die Kirche, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen. Lorena blieb stehen und sah erneut zu der gemarterten Gestalt Christi empor. Er konnte ihr nicht helfen. Niemand konnte das. Und so drehte sie sich langsam um und folgte István hinaus in die Nacht.

 

 

°°°

 


	3. Tribunal I

„ _And their flesh shall nourish yours, their blood shall flow within you. For as the beetle nourishes the lark so shall human nourish vampire.“_

  


Die stattliche Ruine erhob sich dunkel und einsam am Fuße der Berge. Noch immer waren die zum Teil eingestürzten Mauern ein imposanter Anblick und sogar ein Kirchturm erhob sich aus den Überresten der einst großen und mächtigen Abtei.

Lorena witterte, doch sie konnte keinen Menschen im Inneren der Gebäude ausmachen. Still und dunkel lag die Ruine vor ihnen, von Gott und seinen Dienern verlassen und vergessen. Unsicher blickte sie zu István hinüber. Seit zwei Nächten waren sie unterwegs, ohne dass ihr Macher nur ein Wort über das Ziel ihrer Wanderung fallen gelassen hatte. Auf ihre Nachfrage hin hatte er ihr nur einen finsteren Blick zugeworfen, also hatte Lorena sich gefügt und war ihm stumm durch die endlosen Wälder gefolgt, die diesen Teil der Welt dicht und beinahe undurchdringlich überzogen.

István musterte die Ruine mit gerunzelter Stirn. Lorena knetete schüchtern ihre Hände, dann gab sie sich einen Ruck.

„Hier ist niemand“, sagte sie vorsichtig.

István antwortete nicht.

„István?“ Ihre Stimme bebte leicht. Die Schweigsamkeit ihres Machers machte sie nervös. „Was tun wir hier?“

István wandte den Kopf. „Hast du Angst, kleine Nonne?“, fragte er und lächelte trügerisch.

Lorena presste ihre Lippen aufeinander. Sie hatte dieses Lächeln in den letzten Monaten zu fürchten gelernt.

István sah wieder zu der Ruine und als er weitersprach, hatte seine Stimme einen beinahe fanatischen Klang. „Du wirst heute dem größten Vampir begegnen, der auf dieser Erde wandelt, Mädchen. Meinem Macher, dessen Blut auch durch deine Adern fließt. Das tun wir hier.“

Lorena ließ ihren Blick erneut über das eingefallene Gemäuer gleiten. „Lebt er hier?“

István schenkte ihrer Frage keinerlei Beachtung. Stattdessen trat er zu ihr, legte eine Hand um ihr Kinn und zwang sie grob, ihm in die Augen zu blicken. „Du wirst dich unauffällig verhalten. Bleib im Hintergrund und tue das, was ich tue. Du redest nur, wenn du gefragt wirst und bleibst immer in meiner Nähe.“ Der Griff seiner Hand verstärkte sich schmerzhaft. „Hast du das verstanden?“

Lorena nickte eilig. Für einen flüchtigen Moment glaubte sie, Sorge in den Augen ihres Machers zu sehen, doch der Augenblick war so schnell vorbei und sein Blick so gleichgültig und mitleidlos wie eh und je, dass sie sich sicher war, sich geirrt zu haben. Trotzdem versetzten Istváns Mahnungen sie in Angst.

„Was wird passieren?“, fragte sie furchtsam. „Was wird er mit mir tun?“

István ließ sie los und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. „Ein nettes, kleines Familientreffen. Nichts weiter“, warf er über die Schulter, doch obwohl István normalerweise ein ausgezeichneter Lügner war, glaubte Lorena ihm nicht.

Sie gingen durch das Tor und folgten dem Weg zwischen verwaisten Gebäuden hindurch. Es war still. Zu still, ging Lorena plötzlich auf. Verlassene Gebäude waren dies oft nur auf den ersten Blick. Irgendjemand fand sich immer, der sich einnistete, ob Menschen oder größere Tiere, irgendjemanden gab es immer, der den Schutz vor den Elementen nutzte. Doch nicht hier. Einzig ein paar Ratten huschten in den Mauern umher, aber auch das waren weniger, als eigentlich zu erwarten gewesen wäre. Der Weg war zudem von jedem Schutt oder Schmutz bereinigt. Jemand hatte hier aufgeräumt, wurde Lorena klar.

Schließlich betraten sie einen Kreuzgang, an dem der Zahn der Zeit zwar etwas genagt haben mochte, aber der dennoch in ausgezeichnetem Zustand war. An seinem hinteren Ende erhob sich ein mächtiger, steinerner Thron. Er war leer, doch Lorena war, als ob das Band zwischen ihr und István für einen kurzen Moment flackerte. Unsicherheit durchfuhr Lorena und sie rückte zaghaft näher an István heran, doch das Gefühl war im Nu wieder vorbei und alles, was blieb, war nur ihre eigene Furcht.

„István?“, flüsterte sie ängstlich.

„Still!“, befahl István ungehalten.

Er überquerte den Hof und blieb einige Meter vor dem Thron stehen. Lorena folgte ihm. Wie immer hielt sie sich einige Schritte hinter ihm. Es war ihr ins Blut übergegangen, niemals neben István zu gehen oder zu stehen. Wann immer sie diesen Fehler in der Vergangenheit gemacht hatte, hatte er sie hart bestraft.

István stand reglos da und nach einiger Zeit wurde Lorena klar, dass er wartete. Sie faltete ihre Hände, senkte den Kopf und wartete ebenfalls. Wenn sie eines in ihrer Zeit im Kloster gelernt hatte, dann das Verharren in völliger Ruhe.

Wolken zogen eilig am Mond vorbei und ihre Schatten geisterten über den Hof, ein unruhiges Hin und Her von Licht und Dunkel. Als Lorena merkte, wie István den Kopf hob, sah auch sie hastig auf. In einigem Abstand zu ihnen stand ein anderer Vampir, groß und dunkelhäutig und ebenso reglos wie sie. István und er grüßten sich wortlos, dann sahen sie beide wieder starr geradeaus. Lorena wagte kein Wort zu sagen, auch wenn die Gedanken sich in ihrem Kopf überschlugen. War das dort Istváns Macher? Wurde etwas von ihr erwartet? Sie erinnerte sich an Istváns Worte, ihm alles gleich zu tun und verharrte, doch sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Blicke immer wieder zu dem fremden Vampir hinüber schweiften.

Plötzlich erschienen zwei weitere Vampire, ein Mann und eine Frau. Auch sie sagten kein Wort, schienen wie schon István festgelegte Plätze einzunehmen und verharrten dort wie zwei Statuen. Lorena verlagerte nervös ihr Gewicht auf den anderen Fuß, während sie zu dem Schluss kam, dass keiner der angekommenen Vampire Istváns Macher war. Sie alle schienen auf eben diesen Vampir zu warten.

Und nicht nur sie. In immer kürzeren Abständen erschienen jetzt Vampire im Kreuzgang. Vampire jeden Alters, jeden Aussehens, doch merklich mehr Männer als Frauen. Als ihre Zahl die achtzig überschritten hatte, hörte Lorena auf zu zählen. Einige erschienen in Gruppen, andere allein, wieder andere brachten Menschen mit, die sie an Ketten hinter sich herzogen wie Vieh. Ein Vampir ging durch die Reihen und sammelte die Menschen ein, trieb sie alle zu einer Tür, die in ein tiefergelegenes Gewölbe zu führen schien. Ihr panischer Herzschlag peitschte in Lorenas Ohren, doch sie war zu ängstlich, um wirklich Hunger zu empfinden. Ein Mann schob sich nach vorne und rempelte sie dabei rücksichtslos zur Seite. Sofort fuhr István herum und bleckte drohend die Zähne, sodass der Vampir einige Schritte zurückwich, doch das war in all der Zeit die einzige wirkliche Bewegung, die ihr Macher ausführte.

Irgendwann versiegte der Strom. Dicht gedrängt standen die Vampire im Innenhof und eine Mischung aus Spannung, Angst und Erregung prickelte in der Luft. Lorena bemerkte verwirrt, dass die meisten ihren Blick zum Himmel gehoben hatten. Sie konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, doch als sogar István nach oben schaute, legte auch sie den Kopf in den Nacken und sah in den Nachthimmel.

Erst sah sie nichts. Der Mond, Wolken, Sterne, doch nichts, was die Blicke der anderen Vampire erklärt hätte. Aber dann... Lorena blinzelte verwirrt und hätte den Schatten, den sie kurz wahrzunehmen geglaubt hatte, für eine Sinnestäuschung gehalten, wenn nicht ein allgemeines Raunen und erregtes Geflüster um sie herum ihr gezeigt hätten, dass nicht nur sie den vorbeifliegenden Schatten gesehen hatte. Sie keuchte auf, als sich plötzlich zwei menschliche Gestalten vor dem Licht des Mondes abzeichneten.

„Wie ist das möglich?“, flüsterte ein Mann hinter ihr, kaum älter als sie selbst.

„Remus“, hauchte die Frau neben ihm andächtig.

„Aber... er kann fliegen?“

„Nur unser Herr und Tarmo beherrschen diese Fähigkeit. Man munkelt, dass auch sein Ältester-...“

„Pscht“, zischte ein anderer, „sie landen!“

Sprachlos vor Staunen beobachtete Lorena, wie zwei Männer aus dem Himmel herabsanken und elegant mitten unter ihnen auf dem Boden aufkamen. Die Menge wich zur Seite, um ihnen Platz zu machen.

„Dominus“, flüsterten sie ehrerbietig und nach und nach sanken die Vampire auf die Knie.

Lorena tat es ihnen eilig nach, doch nicht ohne die beiden Ankömmlinge voller Neugierde zu betrachten.

Sie brauchte nur einen Blick, um zu wissen, welchem der beiden Männer die allgemeine Ehrerbietung galt. Sein hochmütiger Blick, mit dem er die Vampire musterte, sein gemessener Gang, als er durch ihre Reihen nach vorne schritt, sein sparsames Lächeln, mit dem er manche von ihnen auszeichnete... sein ganzes Gebaren entsprach dem eines Herrschers, der um die Demut seiner Untergebenen wusste. Remus, erinnerte Lorena sich, sein Name war Remus. Er war jung gewesen, als er zum Vampir gemacht worden war, höchstens zwanzig, eher jünger. Sein bartloses Gesicht hatte aristokratisch-schöne Gesichtszüge, sein braunes Haar war mit einer Samtschleife zurückgebunden und seine Kleidung war elegant und kostspielig. Jeder Zoll seines Körpers entsprach dem Bild eines jungen Adligen, der es liebte, den angenehmen Seiten des Lebens zu frönen. Lorena entspannte sich ein wenig bei diesem Anblick, als plötzlich sein Blick über sie hinwegglitt. Lorena zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Die Grausamkeit und Erbarmungslosigkeit darin traf sie bis ins Mark. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass Augen von solch warmem Braun so kalt und seelenlos sein konnten.

Sein Begleiter lief schräg hinter ihm. Er war größer und hatte hellblondes Haar, doch seine Kleidung war eher praktisch denn schön, und an seiner Seite hing ein langer Dolch. Seine blauen Augen waren ausdruckslos, doch Lorena wusste sofort, dass ihnen nichts entging, keine Bewegung, keine Geste, kein Blick. Vielleicht nicht einmal ein Gedanke.

Langsam schritten sie durch die Reihen der Vampire auf den Thron zu, dicht an Lorena vorbei, die hinter István kniete, als Remus plötzlich inne hielt. Er streckte die Hand aus und legte sie auf Istváns demütig gesenktes Haupt.

„István“, sagte er leise. Seine Stimme klang samtweich, doch der Ausdruck seiner Augen war unverändert hart und kalt und diese Unstimmigkeit jagte Lorena einen Schauder über den Rücken.

„Dominus“, antwortete István ehrfürchtig, ohne den Blick zu heben.

Remus lächelte kurz, doch auch diese Geste erreichte seine Augen nicht. Er zog seine Hand zurück und trat zu seinem Thron, doch statt sich darauf niederzulassen, drehte er sich noch einmal herum. Er erhob die Arme zum Himmel und begann, mit lauter, klangvoller Stimme zu sprechen. Im ersten Moment verstand Lorena nichts, bis ihr plötzlich klar wurde, dass es lateinische Worte waren, die aus seinem Mund kamen.

„Wir wurden aus Lilith geboren, aus ihr, die nach Gottes Vorbild erschaffen wurde. Die Erste, die Letzte, die Ewige. Ehre sei dir, oh Lilith!“

Lorena hatte zwar einige Mühe, seinen Worten zu folgen, aber ihr jahrelanger Lateinunterricht, den sie im Kloster genossen hatte, kam ihr jetzt zugute. Außerdem kannte sie den Text. István hatte ihn ihr vorgetragen. Auch jetzt betete ihr Macher die Worte inbrünstig mit.

„Und Ehre sei dir, Gott, der du uns Adam und Eva und ihre Nachkommen gegeben hast, auf dass ihr Fleisch unser Fleisch nährt, ihr Blut in uns hineinfließt, denn so wie der Käfer die Lerche nährt, genauso soll der Mensch uns Vampire nähren. Dies sind deine Worte und deinen Worten gehorchen wir, denn wir sind, was du bist: Vampire.“

Das letzte Wort wurde von den anwesenden Vampiren aufgegriffen und brandete stimmgewaltig durch den Kreuzgang.

Als wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war, senkte Remus die Arme. Langsam ließ er sich auf seinem Thron nieder, während sein Begleiter, stumm und dunkel wie ein Schatten, hinter ihm Aufstellung nahm.

„Seid Willkommen, Vampire von meinem Blut, von Servilius' Blut, das uns heilig ist.“ Noch immer sprach Remus Latein. „Wir ehren das Blut und geben es nur an Würdige weiter. So und nicht anders verlangt es die Einzigartigkeit unserer Blutlinie.“ Remus lehnte sich auf seinem Thron zurück. Sein Blick wanderte über die anwesenden Vampire, die sich wieder erhoben hatten, und blieb an dem Mann hängen, der neben István in der ersten Reihe stand. „Also gut, Guillaume, stelle uns deine Wahl vor.“

Der Mann fasste die Frau hinter sich an der Hand und zog sie mit sich nach vorne. Remus‘ rechte Braue zuckte leicht nach oben, als er die liebevolle Geste sah, doch Guillaume schien es nicht zu bemerken. Demütig sank er vor dem Thron auf die Knie und senkte den Kopf. Die junge Vampirin tat es ihm eilig nach.

„Dominus, ich übergebe in Eure Hände Inês Areias und unterstelle sie Eurem Urteil“, unruhig befeuchtete Guillaume seine Lippen, bevor er fortfuhr. „Sie stammt aus Portugal und ist die uneheliche Tochter eines Fidalgos mit…“ Er stockte. „Mit einer Küchenmagd.“

Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen.

„Idiot“, zischte ein Vampir hinter Lorena.

Nervös schaute Guillaume zu Remus, der nach wie vor regungslos auf ihn herabblickte.

„Aber…“, fuhr Guillaume hastig fort: „trotz ihrer Herkunft ist sie sehr gebildet. Sie kann schreiben und rechnen und spricht neben ihrer Muttersprache fließend Spanisch und Latein.“

Lorena hörte deutlich die Hoffnung, die bei der Erwähnung der letzten Sprache in seinen Worten mitschwang und tatsächlich lehnte Remus sich leicht vor.

„Dann erzähle uns doch selbst von dir, Inês Areias“, wandte er sich direkt an die Vampirin. „Überzeuge uns davon, warum wir die Tochter einer Küchenmagd in unseren Reihen aufnehmen sollten, wo doch weit und breit keine Küche zu sehen ist, in der wir sie beschäftigen könnten.“

Remus sprach schnell und manche Worte waren so alt, dass sogar Lorena Mühe hatte, sie zu verstehen. Allein die Stunden, die sie mit der Lektüre der Bibel und alter Schriften an langen, kalten Wintertagen im Kloster verbracht hatte, ermöglichten es ihr, wenigstens den Sinn grob zu verstehen. Inês tauschte indes einen verwirrten Blick mit ihrem Macher. Der flüsterte ihr etwas in einer fremden Sprache zu, woraufhin die Vampirin ängstlich den Kopf schüttelte, doch die knappe Erwiderung Guillaumes ließ sie sich schließlich langsam Remus zuwenden.

„Der Name ist Inês Areias. Ich ist die Tochter von Pedro de Macedo und Maria Areias“, stotterte sie mit einem breiten portugiesischen Akzent. „Ich kommen Portugal. Ähm…“

Einige der Anwesenden fingen an zu lachen, doch eine kleine Geste von Remus genügte, um sie wieder verstummen zu lassen. Mit einem Lächeln sagte er etwas in der Sprache, in der sich Inês und Guillaume miteinander unterhalten hatten. Inês‘ Augen leuchteten dankbar auf. Sie schien die Verzweiflung, die sich auf dem Gesicht ihres Machers ausbreitete, gar nicht zu bemerken.

„Dominus, sie ist jung und formbar“, begann Guillaume erneut. „Sagt mir, was Ihr von ihr wollt und Ihr werdet es bekommen. Sie mag zart aussehen, doch sie liebt die Jagd. Und sie liebt es zu töten, sie…“

„Dein Macher war einer meiner Erstgeborenen, Guillaume“, unterbrach ihn Remus. „Er war der Grund, warum ich dir noch eine Chance einräumte, obwohl deine bisherigen Taten als auch dein erster Abkömmling eine einzige Enttäuschung waren. Nachdem dein Macher nun dem Wahren Tod begegnet ist, wäre hier und jetzt deine Chance gewesen, ihn durch deine zweite Wahl zu ehren und dich als würdig genug zu erweisen, seine Nachfolge anzutreten. Stattdessen präsentierst du mir ein zurückgebliebenes, plumpes Dienstmädchen und wagst es auch noch, mir offen ins Gesicht zu lügen.“

„Ich kann Euch noch jemand anderes erschaffen. Ganz nach Euren Vorstellungen! Dieser Abkömmling wird dann allein Euch gehören. Ich verspreche es! Bitte, Dominus!“

Remus Augen verengten sich. „Willst du damit sagen, dass dieser Abkömmling nicht mir gehört?“

Der scharfe Ton ließ Guillaume zusammenzucken. „Doch, Dominus, ich dachte nur…“

„Du dachtest nur, dass du sie vor mir verstecken könntest.“

„N-nein, ich hätte sie zu euch gebracht. Ich schwöre es!“

„Angus!“, rief Remus und ein Vampir mit roten, verfilzten Haaren trat vor. Der Hüne verbeugte sich tief. „Erzähle uns doch bitte, wie du die Beiden vorgefunden hast.“

„Sie hatten sich zu zweit in Russland in einer Höhle verkrochen. Während der Jagd haben sich zufällig Guillaumes und meine Wege gekreuzt. Als er mich gesehen hat, ist er geflohen.“

„Interessant…“, sagte Remus und wandte sich wieder Guillaume zu. „Warum fliehst du vor einem deiner Brüder?“

„Ich habe ihn nicht erkannt. Ich dachte, er wäre jemand anderes“, verteidigte sich Guillaume. Seine Stimme war schrill vor Angst.

„War es so, Angus?“

„Nein, Dominus. Ich folgte ihm bis zu der Höhle, an dessen Eingang er bereits auf mich wartete. Als ich ins Innere gehen wollte, stellte er sich mir in den Weg und weigerte sich, mich durchzulassen.“

Einige der älteren Vampire stießen ein lautes Zischen aus.

„Widerstand gegen einen Erstgeborenen?“, fragte Remus. „Warum sollte er so etwas tun?“

„Er wollte seine kleine Metze vor mir verstecken“, knurrte Angus und warf Guillaume einen verächtlichen Blick zu.

„Ich wollte sie richtig vorbereiten, bevor ich sie Euch präsentiere“, setzte Guillaume erneut an. „Sie hat Potential, Ihr müsst mir nur mehr Zeit geben.“

„Ich muss?“, fragte Remus gefährlich leise.

Guillaume fuhr zusammen und zog den Kopf ein. „Verzeiht, Dominus. Meine Worte kamen unbedacht. Natürlich müsst Ihr nicht, ich wollte nur sagen, dass-…“

Der Blick, der ihn traf, ließ ihn augenblicklich verstummen.

„Du hast mich heute mehrmals belogen. Du hast dich einem Befehl einer meiner Abkömmlinge widersetzt und es gewagt, das Blut zum zweiten Mal an einen minderwertigen Menschen weiterzugeben.“

Verzweifelt schüttelte Guillaume den Kopf.

„Guillaume Corneille, ich lehne deine Wahl ab.“

„Nein“, schrie Guillaume und sprang auf. Verwirrt sah Inês zu ihm.

„Dein Abkömmling wird noch heute Nacht dem Wahren Tod übergeben und ihr Name für immer aus der Linie getilgt“, fuhr Remus ungerührt fort. „Und damit du es endlich begreifst, wirst du die Hinrichtung dieses Mal eigenhändig durchführen.“

Guillaume starrte ihn entsetzt an. „Niemals.“

„Noch bin ich bereit, ihr die Gnade eines schnellen Todes zu gewähren. Überlege dir gut, ob du das verspielen willst.“

„Ich habe alles getan, was Ihr verlangt habt! Ich habe zugesehen, wie Amalie getötet wurde. Ich habe es akzeptiert! Ihr könnt mir jetzt nicht auch noch Inês nehmen!“

„Wie kann ich dir etwas nehmen, was nicht dein ist?“, fragte Remus. „Und jetzt erlöse uns von diesem Trauerspiel und reiße ihr den Kopf ab.“

„Ich weigere mich!“

„Angus, bist du bereits in den Geschmack des Potentials seiner Metze gekommen?“

„Nein, Dominus, ich vergreife mich nicht ohne Erlaubnis an Eurem Besitz.“

„Die Erlaubnis wurde hiermit ert-...“

Noch bevor Remus den Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte, erklang ein zornerfülltes Brüllen und Guillaume sprang mit ausgefahrenen Fängen auf den Thron zu. Doch er kam nicht einmal drei Schritte weit. Lorena konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen, wie der blonde Vampir, der bis eben noch regungslos hinter Remus ausgeharrt hatte, plötzlich vorschoss. Im nächsten Moment kniete Guillaume auf dem Boden, den Kopf an den Haaren zurückgerissen und einen Dolch an der entblößten Kehle. Es zischte, als sich die silberne Klinge in die zarte Haut fraß. Ein unheilvolles Grollen erhob sich und die versammelten Vampire rückten näher zusammen. Lorena hörte, wie István seine Fänge entblößte und auch sie wurde von der aufgeladenen Stimmung mitgerissen. Ein erwartungsvolles Kribbeln ballte sich in ihrem Körper zusammen, als sie das Blut sah, was Guillaumes Kehle hinablief. Sie fauchte leise.

Inês rappelte sich derweil entsetzt auf und rief etwas, bevor sie losrannte und sich vor Remus auf die Erde warf. Mit tränenbenetzten Wangen griff sie nach seiner Hose und redete im flehenden Tonfall auf ihn ein.

Remus beachtete sie nicht. Den rechten Arm auf die Lehne gestützt, strich er sich nachdenklich mit den Fingern über die Lippen, während er Guillaume grimmig musterte. Dann erhob er abrupt, packte Inês am Oberarm und schleifte sie, ohne sie auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, hinter sich her. Inês wimmerte leise, als Remus vor Guillaume zum Stehen kam und sie grob in die Höhe riss.

„Erkläre es ihr“, forderte er. „Erkläre ihr den Unterschied eines schnellen Todes und der von dir gewählten Vogelfreiheit.“

Guillaume presste die Lippen zusammen.

„Erkläre ihr, warum ihr Macher ihr nicht dieselbe Gnade entgegenbringt, die ich ihr bereit war zu schenken.“

„Ich spucke auf diese Gnade und Euer dreckiges Blut! Ich spucke auf euch al-...!“

Der Rest des Satzes ging in einem Schrei unter. Blut troff von der silbernen Klinge, als der blonde Vampir sie langsam wieder aus seinem Rücken zog.

„Du willst also ein wenig mit Tarmo spielen?“, erkundige sich Remus, während Guillaume keuchend die Augen zusammenkniff. „Dieser letzte Wunsch sei dir gewährt, nur noch etwas Geduld. Du hast schließlich noch eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen.“ Vielsagend zog er Inês noch ein Stück höher.

„Ich weigere mich!“

„Vielleicht wird es dir leichter fallen, sie zu töten, wenn deine Brüder und Schwestern erst einmal mit ihr fertig sind.“

„Sie hat nichts getan! Ihr könnt nicht…!“

Remus nickte Tarmo zu. Mit voller Wucht rammte er ihm den Dolch zwischen die Rippen. Inês schlug sich ihre freie Hand vor den Mund. Ihr gesamtes Gesicht war blutverschmiert und ihr Körper krümmte sich, als würde sie selbst die Schmerzen spüren, die ihr Macher durchlitt. Mit einem gequälten Heulen wand er sich in Tarmos Griff.

„Du wirst ihr jetzt beschreiben, was ihr dank dir in den nächsten Tagen bevorsteht“, fuhr Remus ungerührt fort.

Die ersten Tränen lösten sich aus Guillaumes Augenwinkeln, als er leise anfing zu sprechen. Blankes Entsetzen breitete sich auf Inês‘ Gesicht aus und nahm mit jedem seiner Worte noch an Intensität zu. Schließlich brach Guillaumes Stimme. Verzweifelt schaute er zu seinem Abkömmling auf, nicht in der Lage weiterzusprechen ob der unbeschreiblichen Angst, die in ihrem Blick stand und ihren Körper erzittern ließ.

„Dir gehört der erste Ritt, Angus. Warte aber, bis wir hier fertig sind, bevor du anfängst“, durchbrach Remus den intimen Moment. Mit einer fast nebensächlichen Bewegung schleuderte er die junge Frau in die Richtung des rothaarigen Vampirs.

Guillaume wollte ihr nachsetzen, wurde jedoch von Tarmo an Ort und Stelle gehalten und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als hilflos mit anzusehen, wie Angus die Vampirin packte und mit einem gierigen Grinsen hochhob.

„Macht mit ihr, was ihr wollt“, wandte Remus sich an die Umstehenden. „Achtet nur darauf, dass ihr Macher auch jedes Detail davon mitbekommt.“ Mit einem kalten Lächeln beugte er sich zu Guillaume hinunter. „Dann kannst du dich schon einmal darauf vorbereiten, was dich in den nächsten Monaten erwarten wird, nachdem du diese kleine Hure dem Wahren Tod übergeben hast. Und denke daran: Je mehr Freude du deinen Geschwistern bereitest, desto eher werde ich bereit sein, dich ihr folgen zu lassen. Also streng dich schön an.“ Er tätschelte Guillaumes Wange, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete und zu seinem Thron zurückkehrte. „István, tritt vor!“

Lorena schaute noch zu Guillaume hinüber, der von Tarmo an zwei andere Vampire übergeben wurde, als István sie plötzlich am Arm packte und grob mit sich nach vorne zog. Sie stolperte erschrocken hinter ihm her. Vor dem Thron gab er ihr einen harten Stoß, der sie haltlos zu Boden fallen ließ, dann sank er demütig neben ihr auf die Knie.

„Dominus, ich gebe in Eure Hände Lorena Krasiki und unterstelle sie Eurem Urteil.“

Lorena zuckte erschrocken zusammen und sah furchtsam zu dem Vampir auf dem Thron auf, der sich interessiert vorbeugte. Tarmo nahm mit ausdrucksloser Miene wieder seinen Platz hinter ihm ein.

„So hast du also endlich einen Abkömmling erschaffen, István. Wir alle fürchteten schon, du würdest uns niemals mit einer Frucht deines Blutes beglücken.“

Lorena senkte schnell den Kopf, als der mitleidlose Blick seiner braunen Augen sie traf.

„Lorena Krasiki“, wiederholte er und sah dann auffordernd zu István. „Erzähle uns von ihr.“

„Ich habe sie in einem Kloster vor den Mauern Wiens gefunden“, begann István.

„Sie ist eine Nonne?“, fragte Remus und klang beinahe amüsiert. „Der berühmte Nonnenschlächter von Ofen hat eine Nonne zu seinem Abkömmling gemacht?“

Er legte den Kopf zurück und lachte. Die umstehenden Vampire fielen wie auf Kommando in sein Gelächter ein, nur in Tarmos Gesicht zuckte kein Muskel, als er auf István und Lorena herabsah. Lorena sah unsicher zu ihrem Macher. Er würdigte sie keines Blickes, doch seine Kiefer mahlten und so fest er das Band auch verschlossen hielt, nahm Lorena doch seine Nervosität wahr. Ihre Angst vervielfachte sich. Ein Zittern erfasste ihren Körper und sie grub ihre Fingernägel in ihre Handballen, um es zu unterdrücken.

Remus richtete seinen Blick wieder auf sie. „Nun denn, eine Nonne. Was noch?“

István zögerte kurz, doch dann sagte er rasch: „Sie ist die illegitime Tochter einer Kammerfrau Maria Theresias.“

Der gesamte Innenhof schien den Atem anzuhalten bei diesen Worten und Lorena erwartete den gleichen verächtlichen Blick, den Remus auch Inês zugeworfen hatte, doch nichts geschah. Er sah weiterhin abwartend zu István, der ermutigt fortfuhr: „Sie spricht fließend Latein, Deutsch, Ungarisch und Fran-...“

Remus hob seine Hand und unterbrach István.

„Entsprechen die Worte deines Machers der Wahrheit?“, fragte er Lorena.

„Das tun sie, Dominus“, antwortete Lorena und atmete erleichtert auf, weil sie jedes seiner Worte verstanden hatte.

„Wann hat er dich gewandelt?“

„Vor einem halben Jahr, Dominus.“

Remus nickte und sah wieder zu István. „Weiter“, befahl er.

„Sie ist äußerst folgsam und gelehrig, Dominus. Ihr unschuldiges Aussehen ist ein willkommener Köder und gleichzeitig kennt ihr Blutdurst keine Grenzen. Schon an ihrem ersten Abend tötete sie einen Priester vor seinem eigenen Altar und ließ ihn für seine Gläubigen mit aufgerissener Kehle liegen.“

Remus' Mundwinkel zuckten. „So ist sie dir also von Nutzen, István?“

„Ja, Dominus, das ist sie.“

„Gut.“ Remus ließ seinen Blick über die versammelten Vampire schweifen und sagte mit erhobener Stimme: „István Mészáros, ich nehme deine Wahl an!“

Istváns Schultern sackten kurz herab bei diesen Worten und er atmete befreit aus, ehe er sich wieder in der Gewalt hatte und ausdruckslos zu Remus aufsah. Lorena erlaubte sich eine vorsichtige Erleichterung, als sie die Reaktion ihres Machers sah.

„Erhebe dich und nehme sie in unseren Kreis auf, István“, befahl Remus.

István stand auf und gab Lorena einen Wink, es ihm gleich zu tun. Unsicher kam Lorena auf die Füße und sah ihren Macher an. István entblößte seine Fangzähne und ritzte seine Fingerkuppe auf.

„Du bist Teil dieser Blutlinie und unsere Schwester“, sagte er langsam und strich mit seinem Finger über Lorenas Lippen. „Vereint in Servilius' Blut, das durch Remus, unseren Schöpfer, durch unser aller Adern fließt.“

Lorena blickte ihn fragend an und seine Augen verdunkelten sich drohend, deswegen senkte sie rasch den Blick und entschied sich, nichts zu sagen und nur stumm zu nicken.

„Lorena Krasiki, Teil von Servilius' Blut“, sagte Remus laut und die anderen Vampire wiederholten seine Worte einstimmig. „Lorena Krasiki, Teil von Servilius' Blut.“

István verneigte sich ehrfürchtig vor Remus und auch Lorena versank in einer tiefen Reverenz.

„Ich danke Euch, Dominus“, sagte István demütig, dann griff er nach Lorenas Arm und zog sie zurück in die Reihe der anderen Vampire.

  


  


***

 


	4. Tribunal II

„ _And their flesh shall nourish yours, their blood shall flow within you. For as the beetle nourishes the lark so shall human nourish vampire.“_

 

Nervös stand Lorena in einer dunklen Ecke, weit weg von den anderen Vampiren, und versuchte, keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. István hatte sie dort zurückgelassen und ihr eingeschärft, sich nicht vom Fleck zu rühren, bevor er seinem Macher in einen Raum im hinteren Teil des Gebäudes gefolgt war. Sie tastete zaghaft nach ihm, doch István hatte sich vollständig vor ihr verschlossen und ließ sie allein mit ihrer Sorge und ihrem Hunger. Gerade letzteres begann langsam jeden ihrer Sinne zu durchfluten, verstärkt durch den Geruch frischen Blutes, der an jedem Stein dieses Gemäuers zu haften schien. Gierig sog sie die Luft um sich herum ein und versuchte, ihrem Verlangen auf diese Weise wenigstens etwas Befriedigung zu verschaffen.

„Hallo, süßes Mädchen.“

Erschrocken schaute Lorena auf und sah sich Auge in Auge mit einer braunhaarigen Vampirin. Ihre blutverschmierten Lippen verzogen sich zu einem betörenden Lächeln, als sie Lorenas Blick bemerkte, und ließen ihre ausgefahrenen Fänge gefährlich aufblitzen.

„Du musst keine Angst vor mir haben. Wie ich hörte, bist du den Habsburgern eng verbunden. Auch mein Haus unterhielt zahlreiche Verbindungen zu den Kaisern, musst du wissen... wenn auch hauptsächlich, um sie zu vernichten.“

Sie lachte, dann streckte sie ihre langen Finger nach Lorena aus und strich mit den Fingerspitzen hauchzart über ihre Wange.

„Eine Nonne also…“

Lorena zuckte vor der Berührung zurück und wollten nach hinten ausweichen, doch die alte Backsteinwand drückte sich unbarmherzig in ihren Rücken und verwehrte ihr die Flucht.

„Am schönsten gesungen, während er mit dir beschäftigt war, was?“ Die Vampirin nahm eine von Lorenas Strähnen und ließ sie durch ihre Finger gleiten. „Oder warum hat er dich gewandelt?“

„Er hat es mir nicht verraten“, erwiderte Lorena.

Die Vampirin beugte sich vor und roch an ihr. „István war schon immer so ein Geheimniskrämer“, sagte sie. Ihre hellbraunen Augen funkelten vergnügt, als sie sich wieder aufrichtete. „Aber dein kleines, ungeübtes Fötzchen wird es wohl nicht gewesen sein. Gut für dich... Die meisten meiner Brüder wählen ihre weiblichen Abkömmlinge wegen ihrer Fähigkeit, sie zu vergnügen. Der Grund sie zu wandeln, der Grund sie zu verlieren. Ein törichter Anfängerfehler!“ Die Vampirin lehnte sich zu Lorenas Ohr. „Der Dominus zieht das Schwert der Scheide vor“, flüsterte sie in verschwörerischem Ton. Sie kicherte leise, als Lorena unbehaglich das Gesicht abwandte. „Kein Vergnügen, kein Nutzen, kein Grund: Lasst uns willkommen heißen den Wahren Tod!“ Sie warf den Kopf zurück und lachte schrill auf. Hilflos blickte Lorena sich um, doch keiner der anwesenden Vampire schien sich für sie zu interessieren. Abrupt verstummte die Vampirin wieder. „Andererseits…“, begann sie und griff nach der Verschnürung von Lorenas Kleid. Mit einem versonnenen Blick, begann sie die erste Schleife aufzuziehen. „...bist du der Abkömmling seines Favoriten. Da reichen die Fähigkeiten zu Vergnügen vielleicht doch aus, auch wenn es nicht die dei-...“ Plötzlich stockte die Vampirin.

„Verschwinde“, ertönte eine leise Stimme.

Überrascht sah Lorena auf und entdeckte hinter ihr den blonden Vampir, der während der gesamten Zeremonie bei Remus gestanden hatte und zusammen mit ihm und István verschwunden war. Mit unbewegter Miene trat er an Lorena heran, während die Vampirin mit tief gesenktem Haupt zur Seite wich. Rasch tat Lorena es ihr gleich und schaute ebenfalls zu Boden.

„Tarmo, verzeih mir, ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Die besondere Nacht, das Blut, ich habe mich vergessen. Verzeih mir“, hörte Lorena die Vampirin flehen und ein mulmiges Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus, als sie die Angst in ihren Worten hörte.

„Es wird nicht an mir liegen, dir zu verzeihen“, teilte Tarmo ihr ungerührt mit, während er vor Lorena zum Stehen kam.

„Bitte“, fuhr die Vampirin fort. „Um unseres Bandes Willen, sag es ihm nicht. Es war nur ein Ausrutscher. Sie ist Istváns Abkömmling und er und ich…“

Lorena horchte auf, doch da wurde die Vampirin bereits unterbrochen.

„Verschwinde, Erzsébet.“ Ein warnender Unterton hatte sich in die Stimme des Vampirs geschlichen.

Die Vampirin zögerte, doch dann verneigte sie sich und huschte davon.

Tarmo wartete einen Moment, dann richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Lorena. „Komm mit“, forderte er ruhig und wandte sich schon wieder zum Gehen.

Verwundert sah Lorena auf. „Wohin?“, fragte sie und erschrak gleich darauf über ihre eigene Forschheit. „Herr“, fügte sie noch hastig hinzu und senkte wieder demütig die Lider.

Der Vampir blieb stehen und sah über die Schulter zu ihr zurück. „Ich bin nicht dein Herr“, erwiderte er. Kurz ließ er seinen Blick über sie schweifen. „Hast du Hunger?“

„Ja“, gestand Lorena sogleich.

„Dann komm mit.“

Unsicher schaute Lorena zu der Tür, hinter der sie ihren Macher vermutete. „István hat mir befohlen, auf ihn zu warten.“

„Die Audienz beim Dominus wird noch andauern“, erklärte Tarmo und setzte seinen Weg fort. „Komm.“

Hin und her gerissen sah Lorena ihm nach. Ein letztes Mal fühlte sie nach dem Band, zupfte fragend daran, doch noch immer erhielt sie keine Antwort und so siegte der Hunger in ihr. Eilig machte sie sich daran, dem blonden Vampir zu folgen, bevor er zwischen den vielen Leibern verschwinden konnte. Mit zügigen Schritten durchquerte er den Raum und schob sich stoisch an einem Pulk nackter Körper vorbei, die ekstatisch ihrem Liebesspiel frönten, die Glieder ohne Anfang und Ende ineinander verkeilt und in ihrer Mitte irgendwo ein Mensch. Er war nicht zu sehen, doch sein in Panik rasender Herzschlag hallte in all seiner verlockenden Köstlichkeit in Lorena wider. Ihre Fänge kamen hervor und begierig versuchte sie, das Opfer zwischen all dem nackten Fleisch auszumachen, ohne darauf zu achten, wohin ihre Füße sie trugen.

„Pass auf“, raunzte sie plötzlich ein Mann von der Seite an.

Verwundert sah Lorena auf und konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass sie über ein Bündel Ketten stolperte. Sie setzte zu einer Entschuldigung an, stockte dann aber, als sie die fünf Vampire am Ende der Ketten erblickte. Angeleint wie Hunden hockten sie mit durchgestrecktem Rücken auf dem Boden, wobei die Halsbänder nichts anderes waren als aus den Ketten geformte Schlingen, die sich schon beim leichtesten Zug zusammenzuziehen drohten. Mit offenem Mund schaute Lorena zurück zu dem Vampir, der sie gewarnt hatte. Gelangweilt lag er auf einem Haufen Felle, in der einen Hand eine Karaffe mit Blut, während die andere die Leinen hielt. Als Lorena auch noch den Ochsenziemer neben seinem Bein entdeckte, zog sie rasch den Kopf ein und huschte weiter.

Im Lauf sah sie sich nach Tarmo um, doch sie konnte das hellblonde Haar ihres Begleiters nirgendwo mehr ausmachen. Verzweifelt stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und drehte sich um die eigene Achse, als sie plötzlich zu Boden gerissen wurde. Lorena stieß einen erschrockenen Laut aus und drückte den fremden Körper reflexartig von sich.

„Hilf mir“, flehte auf einmal eine tränenerstickte Stimme und ließ Lorena inne halten. Eine junge Frau von vielleicht sechzehn Jahren schaute aus panikgeweiteten Augen zu ihr auf. Ihr dünnes Kleid war vollkommen zerfetzt und entblößte eine ihrer Brüste. Rote Bissspuren zeichneten sich auf dem weichen Fleisch ab. „Sie werden mich töten, bitte, sie…“

Triumphierendes Geheul brach über sie herein und mit einem Mal sah sich Lorena von mehreren Vampiren umzingelt, die sich mit ausgefahren Fängen über sie beugten.

„Da will jemand unser kleines Reh stehlen“, zischte jemand. Die Vampire fauchten leise und rückten noch näher zusammen.

„N-nein“, stammelte Lorena, während sie versuchte, die Finger von ihrem Rock zu lösen, die sich ängstlich an ihr festkrallten.

„Bitte“, wisperte das Mädchen.

„Las mich los!“, forderte Lorena. Hektisch schlug sie die Hand zur Seite.

Der vorderste Vampir bleckte drohend seine Zähne. „Ich und meine Brüder mögen es gar nicht, wenn man sich an unserer Beute vergreift.“

„Ich erhebe keinen Anspruch auf sie“, versicherte Lorena und rückte zur Unterstreichung ihrer Worte soweit wie möglich von dem Mädchen ab. „Sie gehört euch.“

Blitzschnell wurde das Mädchen gepackt und von ihr fortgezerrt. Ein gellender Schrei ertönte und Lorena beobachtete, wie auch das letzte bisschen Stoff von ihrem Körper gerissen wurde.

„Lauf, kleines Reh, lauf. Deine letzte Chance…“, rief jemand und versetzte dem Mädchen einen Stoß. Weinend stolperte es los.

Die Vampire warteten einige Augenblicke, dann jagte ein Teil der Gruppe davon. Die andere Hälfte blieb zurück und mit Entsetzen schaute Lorena dabei zu, wie sich die Männer wieder zu ihr herumdrehten. Im ersten Moment war sie wie erstarrt, während die vier sich ihr immer weiter näherten. Erst ihr dunkles Grollen ließ einen Ruck durch ihren Körper gehen. Doch als sie gerade aufspringen wollte, um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, schienen die Männer plötzlich wieder das Interesse an ihr zu verlieren. Fast zeitgleich fuhren sie ihre Fänge ein und schickten ein letztes, knappes Nicken in ihre Richtung, bevor sie sich umdrehten und hinter ihren Brüdern herstoben. Zitternd schloss Lorena die Augen.

„Steh auf.“

Lorenas Kopf fuhr nach oben und ein erleichtertes Seufzen entkam ihren Lippen, als es tatsächlich Tarmo war, der dort vor ihr stand. Rasch kam sie auf die Beine.

„Bleib immer an meiner Seite“, wies er sie mit ernster Miene an und fasste nach ihrem Arm.

„Verzeiht“, bat Lorena und ließ sich widerstandslos von ihm mitziehen.

„Nur dem Dominus ist es erlaubt, sich von den Menschen anderer zu nähren“, erklärte Tarmo. Er nahm sie vor sich und schob sie durch die Gasse, die sich für sie bildete.

„Ich wollte mich nicht von ihr nähren. Sie ist mir in die Arme gelaufen und wollte mich dann nicht mehr loslassen“, setzte Lorena zu ihrer Verteidigung an.

„Schwäche ist keine Entschuldigung. Vor allem nicht gegenüber einer Niedergestellten.“

Lorena presste die Lippen zusammen. „Nein, natürlich nicht“, entgegnete sie widerwillig.

Als die Menge um sie herum sich etwas gelichtet hatte, ließ Tarmo sie wieder los und Lorena eilte sich, neben ihm zu bleiben, während sie ihn verstohlen aus den Augenwinkeln musterte. Er war etwas größer als sie und unter seiner dunklen Kleidung konnte man die Konturen eines schlanken, sehnigen Körpers erahnen. Gepaart mit den hohen Wangenknochen und dem wachsamen Blick wirkte er fast wie ein Raubtier. Mit geschmeidigen Schritten durchstreifte er sein Revier, stets auf eine mögliche Gefahr bedacht und so emotionslos die eisblauen Augen die Geschehnisse um sich herum auch betrachteten, schien ihnen doch nicht das kleinste Detail zu entgehen.

„Tarmo!“

Mit einem Fingerzeig hieß Tarmo Lorena stehenzubleiben, während ein braunhaariger Vampir sich einen Weg zu ihnen bahnte. Zweige und Blätter hingen in seinem Haar und seine Kleidung war dreckverschmiert.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Tarmo.

„Sie haben uns erwischt. Hilmar und Kassandra sind tot.“

Tarmos Augen verengten sich. „Bleib hier“, wies er Lorena an, bevor er und der andere Vampir sich einige Schritte entfernten.

Lorena verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Verbissen schaute sie in Tarmos Richtung, den Blick starr auf seinen Rücken gerichtet, während sie sich redlich darum bemühte, der Umgebung um sich herum keine Beachtung zu schenken.

„Bist du des Wahnsinns, Mädchen?“, zischte auf einmal jemand hinter ihr. Eine Frau trat neben sie und zog sie entschlossen am Arm herum. „Einen Erstgeborenen mit ausgefahrenen Zähnen anzustarren, kommt einem Sakrileg gleich. Und dann auch noch Tarmo! Du kannst froh sein, wenn er dich nicht gleich an Ort und Stelle tötet.“

Lorena hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass ihr Fänge noch immer draußen waren. Rasch ließ sie sie verschwinden. „Das wusste ich nicht.“

„Deshalb warne ich dich ja. Wir Frauen sind hier in der Unterzahl, da können wir es nicht gebrauchen, auch noch eine wegen einer solchen Dummheit zu verlieren“, zischte die Vampirin und sah hastig zu Tarmo hinüber.

„Wieso ist es gerade bei ihm so schlimm?“

Verblüfft wandte die Vampirin ihr wieder den Kopf zu. Dunkle Tätowierungen zierten ihre Stirn und Wangen und verliehen ihr mit den zurückgeflochtenen schwarzen Haaren und den dunklen Augen ein kriegerisches Aussehen. „Du läufst mit Tarmo durch die Gegend, ohne zu wissen, wer er ist? Ist nicht István dein Macher?“

„Schon...“

„Er hat dir nichts erzählt?“

Lorena hob in einer hilflosen Geste die Schultern.

„Wen wundert das?“, mischte sich ein anderer Vampir ein.

Die Frau machte eine unwirsche Geste. „Tarmo ist die rechte Hand des Dominus“, erklärte sie stattdessen.

„Du meinst wohl eher sein _speichelleckendes Schoßhündchen_ , Hayet“, fügte der andere Vampir ungerührt hinzu.

„Der leckt eher was anderes. Er würde sogar noch die Scheiße von ihm fressen, wenn er es könnte“, mischte sich noch ein Dritter ein.

„Spinnst du?“ Hayet versetzte dem Letzten einen harten Stoß. „Du hast gehört, was mit Guillaume und seinem Abkömmling geschehen wird. Willst du ihnen folgen?“

„Ist es nicht die Wahrheit? Er ist hier draußen des Dominus‘ ergebenes Ohr. Nichts entgeht ihm, nichts wird dem verehrten Dominus verschwiegen. Er ist nichts anderes als eine verräterische Schlange.“

„Gerade deshalb solltest du dein Maul halten!“, fuhr die Vampirin ihn mit einem Fauchen an. „Deine lose Zunge bringt uns noch ins Grab.“

Mit offenem Mund folgte Lorena ihrem Streit. „Aber er scheint sehr nett zu sein“, warf sie vorsichtig ein.

„So nett wie der Tod eben sein kann“, murmelte der zweite Mann. „Ich habe gesehen, wie er einem seiner Abkömmlinge den Kopf abgeschnitten hat. Das Messer war kaum schärfer als ein glattgeschliffener Stein. Er hat währenddessen nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt.“

„Seinem eigenen Abkömmling?“, fragte Lorena entsetzt.

Der Vampir lächelte abfällig. „Der Hund springt, wenn der Herr ruft.“

„Und? Wie vielen Befehlen des Dominus hast du dich denn bereits widersetzt, Cristobal?“, erkundigte sich Hayet. „Lass uns Teil haben an deinem Mut!“

„Darum geht es nicht“, knurrte der Mann. „Aber wenn ihm schon das Leben seiner eigenen Abkömmlinge so wenig wert ist, wie sieht es da wohl erst bei Istváns Brut aus?“

„Was ist mit István?“ Merklich eingeschüchtert sah Lorena zwischen den Dreien umher.

Die Vampire tauschten einen Blick.

„Er ist beim Dominus, während Tarmo für dich Kindermädchen spielen darf. _Das_ ist mit István!“, meinte Cristobal schließlich.

„Aber…“, begann Lorena, doch der dritte Vampir unterbrach sie mit einem Grollen.

„Er kommt zurück.“

Lorena schaute sich um und sah, wie Tarmo, den fremden Mann im Schlepptau, auf sie zukam. Die Gesichter der Drei wandelten sich in unnahbare Masken.

„Merke dir unsere Worte“, hörte sie noch Hayet flüstern, doch als Lorena sich ihnen wieder zuwandte, waren die Drei bereits verschwunden.

„Sollte ich nicht warten, wenn der Dominus gerade beschäftigt ist?“, fragte der Mann gerade, als Tarmo und er Lorena erreichten.

„Die Vorfälle erlauben keinen Aufschub“, entgegnete Tarmo, während sein Blick prüfend über die Menge glitt und an Lorena hängen blieb. Ertappt senkte sie die Lider.

„Aber wenn István bei ihm ist, wird er über die Unterbrechung sicher nicht erfreut sein“, gab der Mann zu bedenken.

Tarmos Augen flogen zu dem Mann zurück. „Und seit wann glaubst du, hast du die Befugnis darüber zu urteilen, was den Dominus erfreuen wird und was nicht?“

„Die habe ich natürlich nicht“, entgegnete der Mann und neigte den Kopf. „Ich dachte nur, dass wir ihn nicht noch mehr verärgern müssten.“

Sorgenvoll beobachtete Lorena, wie sich Tarmos Gesichtszüge verhärteten.

„Ich rate dir, die Vertraulichkeit aus deinen Worten zu bannen, wenn du dem Dominus gegenübertrittst. Es könnte sonst der Eindruck entstehen, du wähntest dich ihm ebenbürtig.“

„Lilith selbst erwählte ihn zu ihrem Hüter, wie könnte ich ihm jemals ebenbürtig sein?“, erwiderte der Mann demütig.

Tarmo nickte. „Geh jetzt“, befahl er. „Sage den Wachen, um was es sich handelt, der Dominus wird dann entscheiden, wann er dich empfangen will. Halte dich bis dahin in der Nähe seiner Räume auf. Ich werde nachkommen, sobald meine Pflichten es zulassen.“

„Ich danke dir“, sagte der Mann und ging mit einer leichten Verbeugung davon.

Tarmo wandte den Kopf in Lorenas Richtung. „Wir gehen weiter“, teilte er ihr mit und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Lorena machte sich daran ihm zu folgen, blieb dieses Mal jedoch immer einen halben Schritt hinter ihm, den Blick gen Boden gesenkt.

„Innerhalb dieser Wänden bleibt nichts verborgen“, ergriff Tarmo schließlich wieder das Wort. „Bedenke das bei der zukünftigen Wahl deiner Gesprächspartner.“

_Er ist hier draußen des Dominus‘ ergebenes Ohr. Nichts entgeht ihm, nichts wird dem verehrten Dominus verschwiegen…_ Eine eisige Kälte erfasste Lorenas Körper. Rasch grub sie ihre Finger in den Stoff ihres Kleides, um ihr Zittern zu verbergen. Einen Moment lang überlegte sie, ihr Gespräch mit Hayet zu leugnen, doch dann erinnerte sie sich, welche Konsequenzen Guillaumes Lügen mit sich gebracht hatten, und entschied sich, dass es keinen Sinn hatte. Sie war nie eine besonders überzeugende Lügnerin gewesen, István hatte das oft genug an ihr bemängelt. „Ich wusste nicht, dass ich mit ihnen nicht reden darf“, sagte sie stattdessen vorsichtig.

„Du weißt eine ganze Menge nicht, wie mir scheint“, entgegnete Tarmo und stieg über einen Vampir hinweg. „Hat István dich überhaupt auf diese Nacht vorbereitet?“

Der leise Vorwurf, der in dieser Frage mitschwang, erweckte in Lorena sofort den Impuls, ihren Macher zu verteidigen. „Das hat er“, erklärte sie mit möglichst fester Stimme. „Er hat mir gesagt, ich solle nicht auffallen und ihm in allem folgen, was er tut. Außerdem sollte ich nur reden, wenn ich dazu aufgefordert würde und…“ Unruhig benetzte Lorena ihre Lippen. „...und immer in seiner Nähe bleiben.“ Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie bereits gegen jede dieser Regeln verstoßen hatte. Ihr Blick huschte schuldbewusst zu Tarmo. „Werdet Ihr es ihm sagen?“

Tarmo zog leicht die Brauen zusammen. „Ich bin István keinen Rapport schuldig.“

Lorena nickte rasch und schob schließlich noch ein kaum hörbares _‚Danke…‘_ hinterher. Fahrig strich sie ihre Haare über ihre Schulter, als ein gellender Schrei sie zusammenfahren ließ. Erschrocken blieb sie stehen und schaute sich um.

„Die Bestrafung hat begonnen“, erklärte Tarmo und griff wieder nach ihrem Arm, um sie weiterzuziehen.

„Guillaumes Abkömmling?“ Ohne es zu merken, schob sich Lorena näher an Tarmo heran.

„Ja.“

„Wie lang werden sie sie…“, begann Lorena, verstummte dann aber, als sie die ausgelassenen Anfeuerungsrufe vernahm.

„Sie ist nicht Teil unseres Bluts. Das empfinden von Mitleid ist nicht angebracht.“

Lorena schluckte schwer. „István, ihm… Ihm geht es doch gut, oder?“

Tarmo warf ihr aus den Augenwinkeln einen kurzen Blick zu. „Er ist beim Dominus.“

„Aber ich bin so wie sie gewesen und jetzt… Ist er in Gefahr?“

Tarmos Mundwinkel zuckten leicht, während er sie durch eine eisenbeschlagene Holztür führte, fort von der Menge. Die Stimmen und das Lachen wurden leiser, je weiter sie sich von der Halle entfernten, drangen nur gedämpft durch die alten Backsteinwände. Feucht und stickig hing die Luft in dem engen Gang, der nur von den unsteten Flammen ein paar weniger Fackeln erhellt wurde. Unheimliche Schatten huschten über die moosbewachsenen Ziegel und jagten Lorena mit ihrem dämonischen Tanz einen Schauer über den Rücken. Die ausgelassene Atmosphäre der Halle war einer unterschwelligen Spannung gewichen, die Lorena nicht zu deuten wusste. Überall roch es nach Schimmel, abgestandenen Wasser und Blut. Unmengen von Blut, dessen Ursprung sie nicht ausmachen konnte.

„Wo ist István?“, fragte Lorena mit drängender Stimme.

„Du weißt, wo er ist.“

Sie passierten einen Vampir, der mit geschlossenen Augen an der Wand lehnte. Sein Oberkörper war nackt und blutverschmiert und seine Hose für den Mann, der zwischen seinen Beinen kniete, so weit wie nötig nach unten gezogen. Im gleichmäßigen Takt verschwand die Erektion des Vampirs zwischen dessen Lippen. Der Vampir hatte seine Finger in die dunklen Haare des Menschen gegraben und zwang ihn so, sein Geschlecht jedes Mal bis zur Gänze aufzunehmen. Der Mann schnaufte angestrengt, während unablässig Blut aus den Wunden an seinem Hals und seiner Schulter tropfte. Als der Vampir Tarmos und Lorenas Schritte vernahm, hob er träge die Lider. Bei Lorenas angewidertem Blick teilten sich seine Lippen zu einem gefährlichen Grinsen und entblößten dabei die rotschimmernden Fänge, während ein raues Stöhnen seine Kehle verließ. Sofort wandte Lorena den Kopf ab und kniff die Augen zusammen. Der Geruch von Blut und Sex vermischte sich mit der Sorge um ihren Macher und wandelten sich in ihrem Inneren zu einem düsteren Sog aus Angst. Panisch fasste sie nach Tarmos Hand und versuchte sich von ihm zu befreien.

„Ich will ihn sehen“, verlangte sie und ihre Fänge schossen hervor.

Der Griff um ihren Oberarm verstärkte sich.

„Nein“, entgegnete Tarmo entschieden.

„Warum nicht? Was ist mit ihm?“

Tarmo ging ungerührt weiter und schleppte sie hinter sich, während sich Lorena mit aller Kraft gegen ihn stemmte.

„Was ist mit ihm?“, schrie sie. „Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?

Abrupt blieb Tarmo stehen und drehte sich zu ihr herum. „Deinem Macher geht es gut. Er wird zu dir zurückkehren, wenn die Audienz mit dem Dominus beendet ist.“

Furchtsam starrte Lorena zu ihm auf. „Wo bringt Ihr mich hin?“

„Du hast Hunger, ich nähre dich“, erklärte Tarmo.

„Ihr… werdet mir nichts tun?“, fragte Lorena leise.

„Der Befehl lautet, mich um dich zu kümmern.“

Verwundert hob Lorena die Brauen. „Der Befehl?“

Tarmo ließ sie los und brachte wieder etwas Abstand zwischen sie. „Ein Befehl, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Und jetzt komm!“

Ohne ein weiteres Widerwort schritt Lorena neben ihm her.

„Da ich der Ältere von uns beiden bin, werde ich mich zuerst nähren. Du wirst währenddessen still sein und geduldig warten, bis ich fertig bin.“ Tarmo blieb neben einem Durchgang stehen und blickte forschend auf Lorena herab. „Verstanden?“

„Ja.“

Er nickte knapp. Dann ließ er mit einem Klacken seine Fänge ausfahren und betrat den Raum. Lorena folgte ihm dichtauf und schaute sich um. Das Zimmer war kein Vergleich zu der riesigen Halle. Die Decke war niedriger und geschwärzt durch den Rauch der Fackeln, der durch die fehlenden Fenster keine Möglichkeit hatte, richtig abzuziehen. Links konnte sie ein paar einzelne Nischen ausmachen, von denen manche hinter zerrissenen Vorhängen verborgen waren. Doch allein die Geräusche reichten, um zu wissen, was dort vor sich ging. Vampire saßen oder lagen auf dem Boden oder standen in kleinen Grüppchen zusammen, doch die Stimmung war gedämpft. Kein Lachen, kein Schreien war zu hören, nur hin und wieder ein leises Stöhnen oder Keuchen. Und noch etwas anderes: Herzschläge.

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wanderte von den Vorhängen fort und wurde erneut gefangengenommen, als die Vampire langsam Platz machten und den Blick auf eine Reihe von Menschen freigaben, die entlang der gegenüberliegenden Wand hockten, nackt und von Bisswunden, Blut und Dreck übersät. Die meisten lagen bereits kraftlos auf dem Boden, starrten apathisch ins Nichts und Lorena musste nicht einmal nach ihrem schwächlichen Herzschlag lauschen, um zu wissen, dass ihre Stunden bereits gezählt waren. Das alte Stroh, das unter ihnen ausgebreitet worden war, stank nach Urin und Kot. Scharf stach ihr der Geruch in die Nase, als Lorena mit Tarmo noch näher an die Gefangenen herantrat. Um die Knöchel der Menschen waren Fußschellen gelegt worden, deren Ketten sich durch schwere Ringe zogen, die hinter ihnen in den Stein geschlagen worden waren. Das Eisen der Schellen war rostig und die darunterliegende Haut bei vielen aufgerissen. Ein Zeugnis von panischen, wütenden Kämpfen, einem Zerren und der damit einhergehenden Hoffnung, diesem Albtraum entfliehen zu können.

Tod und von Krankheit verseuchtes Blut, mehr vermochte Lorena in diesem Elend nicht auszumachen und sie merkte deutlich, wie ihre hungrige Erregung bei dem Anblick dieser erbarmungswürdigen Kreaturen abflaute. Tarmo schien es nicht anders zu gehen. Prüfend sog er die Luft ein und wandte sich schließlich nach rechts. Mit langen Schritten ging er die Reihe ab, tiefer in den Raum hinein und scheinbar ein ganz bestimmtes Ziel fokussierend. Und tatsächlich, je weiter sie sich vom Eingang entfernen, desto besser wurde der Zustand der Menschen. Die Vampire in diesem Bereich wirkten ruhiger, weniger von ihren niederen Trieben gelenkt und nicht nur darauf aus, schnell ihren Hunger zu stillen. Viele hatten selig die Augen geschlossen, während sie auf Kissen und Decken lagen und dem zarten Klang eines für Lorena fremden Instruments lauschten, dessen Ursprung sie nicht ausmachen konnte. Ein paar hatten die Menschen von ihren Fesseln befreit und nährten sich in einer ruhigen Ecke von ihnen, andere hielten sie nur im Arm und streichelten ihre warmen Körper, fühlten dem verlockenden Pochen nach, was stetig unter der zarten Haut pulsierte. Auch der Gestank nahm ab, wurde abgelöst von sauberem Blut und frischem Stroh, und Lorenas Durst kehrte mit einer Intensität zurück, die ihr für einen Moment die Kontrolle zu rauben drohte. Ihre Fänge schossen hervor und gierig bleckte sie die Zähne, doch ein warnender Blick von Tarmo genügte, um sie zurückzurufen. Vor einer Frau blieb er schließlich stehen. Sie war schon etwas älter, dafür wohlgenährt und sauber. Zwei Vampire machten sich gerade an ihr zu schaffen, doch ihr Herz schlug noch immer kraftvoll, sodass die Beiden sich noch nicht lange von ihr nähren konnten.

Ein leises Grollen von Tarmo ließ sie aufsehen. Als sie ihn erkannten, unterbrachen sie ihre Tätigkeit augenblicklich. Sie zogen ihre Fänge ein und wichen mit gesenkten Häuptern von ihrer Beute zurück. Ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen, kniete Tarmo sich vor die Frau und bog mit einer Hand ihren Kopf zur Seite. Verführerisch zeichnete sich ihre Halsschlagader auf ihrem dargebotenen Hals ab und Lorena entwich ein sehnsüchtiges Keuchen, als Tarmo sich vorlehnte und seine Fänge in ihr versenkte.

Er trank unglaublich ruhig und diszipliniert. Fast erweckte es den Eindruck, dass es für ihn mehr eine schlichte Art der Pflichterfüllung darstellte als die Stillung seiner Lüste. Für Lorena war dieses Bild neu. Bei István artete schon eine einfache Nahrungsaufnahme schnell in ein Spiel aus und mochte es auch nur darin bestehen, das Opfer mit Worten zu reizen. Doch Tarmo schenkte noch nicht einmal der Frau wirkliche Beachtung. Weder berührte er ihre Brüste, noch ihr Geschlecht, erst als sie versuchte ihn wegzuschieben, packte er ihren Arm und zwang ihn zurück. Nach ein paar Zügen richtete er sich schließlich wieder auf. Er ritzte seinen Daumen auf und verschloss die Wundmale, bevor er sich erhob und Lorena mit einem Wink zu verstehen gab, dass sie näher treten durfte.

„Nimm ihr Handgelenk“, befahl er kaum hörbar und ließ seine Fänge wieder verschwinden.

Lorena nickte. Ihr gesamter Körper bebte bereits vor Vorfreude. Trotzdem versuchte sie es Tarmo gleichzutun und sich vor den Augen der anderen zurückzuhalten. Das Stroh knisterte leise, als sie darin niederkniete und nach der Hand der Frau griff. Deren Atem ging schnell und die ersten Anzeichen des schnellen Blutverlusts machten sich bemerkbar. Doch das hektische Poltern ihres Herzens spornte Lorena nur noch weiter an und vampirschnell grub sie ihre Zähne in die durchscheinende Haut ihres Gelenks. Genüsslich seufzte sie auf, als die ersten Tropfen ihre Kehle hinabliefen.

„Was macht der Abfall hier unten?“, drang Tarmos Stimme gedämpft an ihre Ohren.

Ohne ihr Mahl zu unterbrechen, schaute Lorena zu ihm auf. Ein Vampir war an ihn herangetreten und war gerade dabei, sich tief vor ihm zu verbeugen.

„Ein paar Mitbringsel“, erklärte er. „Sie sind nur noch für den schnellen Verzehr gedacht.“

„Entsorge sie, bevor ihr Gestank bis in die Halle zieht.“

„Wie du wünschst.“

„Ich hoffe, die Auswahl für den Dominus ist nicht ebenso ernüchternd.“

„Die Menschen des Dominus‘ lagern wir selbstverständlich in einem eigenen Raum. Er hat sich bereits einen kommen lassen und war sehr zufrieden“, erzählte der Vampir. „Auch du musst nicht hier herunterkommen. Sprich einen meiner Abkömmlinge an und sie bringen dir, wonach es dich gelüstet.“

„Sende sie lieber aus, um Nachschub zu besorgen. Und achtet darauf, nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Der Dominus lässt sich die Entscheidung, wann wir einen Ort verlassen, nicht gerne von Menschen abnehmen, die durch die Leichtsinnigkeit deiner Jäger misstrauisch geworden sind.“

„Dieser Fehler wird ihnen nie wieder unterlaufen“, versicherte der Mann.

Er sprach noch weiter, doch Lorenas Blick wurde plötzlich von etwas anderem gefangengenommen. Ein kleines Mädchen, bei seiner Wandlung mochte es höchstens zehn Jahre alt gewesen sein, hatte den Raum betreten und lief nun mit federleichten Schritten auf sie zu. Feine Locken umrahmten das puppenhafte Gesicht und fielen ihr bis auf die schmalen Schultern herab. Wie flüssiges Gold schimmerten sie im Licht der Fackeln und verliehen ihr einen fast geisterhaften Glanz. Kein Makel war auf dem jungen Körper zu erkennen, der nur von einer kurzen Tunika aus durscheinendem, roten Stoff bedeckt wurde. Die darunterliegende Haut war von einer vornehmen Blässe, wirkte wie feinstes Porzellan und obwohl Lorena die Art und Weise, wie dieses Kind vor den gierigen Augen der Vampire präsentierte wurden, abstieß, regte sich doch der Wunsch in ihr, dieses wunderhübsche Wesen zu berühren. Es erinnerte sie an das Abbild eines Engels, was sie einmal in einem Buch gesehen hatte, und so verfolgte sie vollkommen gebannt jede Bewegung des Mädchens, das sich der Blicke um sich herum vollkommen bewusst zu sein schien. Mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln, was gar nicht zu den feinen Zügen passen wollte, schritt das Mädchen an den Versammelten vorbei, die Bewegungen voll kindlicher Unbeschwertheit. Als sie an Tarmo vorbeikam, blieb sie stehen, neigte den kleinen Kopf und schenkte ihm einen langen Augenaufschlag, lockend und verführerisch. Stumm sah er zu ihr und ließ sie seine Hand nehmen. Wie eine Katze schmiegte sie ihre Wange in seine Handfläche und presste unterwürfig einen Kuss auf die raue Haut.

„Herr“, sagte sie mit glockenklarer Stimme. „Dein Bruder sendet dir die besten Grüße.“

Tarmos Blick glitt an der Wand entlang und blieb an einem Mann mit schwarzem, dichtem Vollbart hängen. Er war in farbenprächtige Tücher gekleidet und goldener Schmuck zierte seine Finger und seinen Hals. Tarmo senkte leicht den Kopf, was der Mann gleichermaßen erwiderte.

„Deine Vorstellung vorhin gefiel uns sehr gut. Wir können die Fortsetzung kaum erwarten.“

Die strahlend grünen Augen blitzten vergnügt zu ihm auf, bevor das Mädchen sich wieder von ihm löste und zu dem bärtigen Mann hinüberging. Lorena schaute dabei zu, wie sie auf seinen Schoß kletterte und ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Der Mann lachte dröhnend und zog sie näher an sich heran. Seine Händen legten sich auf die schmalen Oberschenkel, streichelten gedankenlos darüber und schoben dabei den wenigen Stoff, der die Haut bedeckte, noch weiter nach oben, während er sich wieder den Männern neben sich zuwandte. Die Berührungen schienen das Mädchen nicht zu stören. Den Rücken an seine Brust gelehnt, die Beine baumelnd, schweiften ihre Augen gelangweilt durch den Raum und blieben schließlich an Lorena hängen. Ein amüsierter Zug legte sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie merkte, wie ihr Blick an den Händen des Mannes hing, jedes Streicheln angeekelt verfolgend. Demonstrativ öffnete sie ihre Beine noch weiter, sodass die Tunika bis zu ihren Hüften emporrutschte. Das Mädchen fing an zu grinsen, als sie das Entsetzen sah, was sich auf Lorenas Zügen abzeichnete, und zupfte dem Mann leicht am Bart. Fragend beugte dieser sich zu ihr und schaute nach einem kurzen Nicken ebenfalls in Lorenas Richtung. Ihr Ausdruck schien ihn auf dieselbe Art zu belustigen wie schon das Mädchen, und er hielt ihren Blick fest, während er seine Finger höher gleiten ließ, die Innenseiten der Schenkel entlang, bis sie an der Stelle stoppten, zu der Lorena nicht sehen wollte und von der sie doch magisch angezogen wurde. Das dargebotene Bild ließ sie erstarren.

Die Frau in ihren Armen längst vergessen, kam sie schwankend auf die Beine, während sie nicht wahrhaben wollte, was sie dort sah. Es war wider Erwarten nicht das Geschlecht eines Mädchens, das sich unter den Fingern des Mannes abzeichnete, sondern eine dicke, wulstige Narbe. Das Zeugnis einer Verstümmelung, die Lorena mit unaussprechlichem Entsetzen erfüllte. Nichts, was sie in ihrem Jahr an Istváns Seite miterleben musste, kam in seiner Grausamkeit an diese Tat heran.

Lorena schlug eine Hand vor dem Mund und taumelte zurück, während ein helles Lachen zu ihr herüberwehte, rein und leicht wie eine Sommerbrise. Eine Welle der Übelkeit drohte von ihr Besitz zu ergreifen, als sich plötzlich jemand zwischen sie und dieses schreckliche Schauspiel schob.

„Bist du fertig?“

Mit tränenverschleiertem Blick schaute Lorena zu Tarmo auf. „Wie…?“, stieß sie hervor und schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist ein Kind! Wie kann man einem solch unschuldigen Geschöpf so etwas antun?“

„Camael ist über sechshundert Jahre alt und ein Macher. Ihn aus deiner Position heraus als Kind zu bezeichnen, zeugt von mangelndem Respekt gegenüber Älteren“, wies Tarmo sie in warnendem Ton zurecht. „Auf dieses Vergehen steht der Tod.“

„Aber er… Er hat ihm… Er war so jung“, stammelte Lorena.

Tarmo musterte sie ernst. „Du bist Istváns Abkömmling. Gewöhne dich besser daran“, sagte er schließlich und nahm sie am Arm. Rasch strebte er auf dem Ausgang zu, Lorena halb vor sich gezogen und ihr so jeden weiteren Blick verwehrend.

Den Rückweg brachten sie schweigend hinter sich. Die Halle hatte sich während ihrer Abwesenheit merklich geleert. Lautes Johlen und Stöhnen war aus dem Raum zu vernehmen, wo Inês und Guillaume hingebracht worden waren und geifernd drängte die Menge dorthin, um nichts von dem großen Spektakel zu verpassen oder selbst ein Teil davon zu werden. Lorena bekam davon kaum etwas mit. Noch immer vollkommen in dem eben Erlebten gefangen, ließ sie sich einfach von Tarmo mitziehen. Sie wollte nichts mehr sehen oder hören, alles in ihr drängte fort aus dieser Hölle, von diesen Vampiren, deren einziger Daseinszweck zu sein schien, sich gegenseitig in ihrer Bestialität zu übertrumpfen. Und obwohl der rationale, nüchterne Teil in ihr wusste, dass Tarmo recht hatte, dass István nicht weniger grausam, ja vielleicht sogar noch blutdürstiger war, kam sie nicht umhin, sich nach dem Gefühl der Sicherheit zu sehnen, dass ihr Macher ihr inmitten dieses Schmelztiegels von Blut und Gewalt bieten konnte. Nachdem ihr Hunger gestillt war, machte sich erneut Sorge um sein Schicksal in ihr breit und sie überlegte gerade, ob sie es wagen sollte, Tarmo nochmal nach ihm zu fragen, als sie sah, wie sich die kleine Tür öffnete, hinter der ihr Macher vor einer Ewigkeit verschwunden zu sein schien. Seine ihr so vertraute Gestalt kam zum Vorschein und sie stieß einen erleichterten Laut aus.

István hatte sie noch nicht bemerkt. Abwesend zog er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss, verharrte einen Moment, die Hand noch auf der Klinke, die Augen geschlossen, bevor er nach seiner Hose tastete und begann sie zuzuschnüren.

Tarmo ließ Lorena los, als er ihre Unruhe bemerkte, und sofort rannte sie zu ihrem Macher hinüber, ein erfreutes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„István“, rief sie und legte sacht eine Hand auf seinen Unterarm. „Ich bin-…“

Ihr Macher versteifte sich merklich unter der plötzlichen Berührung. Sein Kopf schnellte nach oben. Harsch entriss er ihr seinen Arm, als er sie erkannte, und Lorena erschrak über das dunkle, zornerfüllte Glimmen, was in seinen Augen lag.

„Du vergisst deinen Platz“, grollte István und brachte wieder etwas Abstand zwischen sie. „Hast du dich etwa auch ihm gegenüber so benommen?“ Er ruckte mit dem Kinn zu Tarmo hinüber, der lautlos an sie herangetreten war.

„N-nein“, stotterte Lorena erschrocken. Langsam ließ sie ihre Hand wieder sinken und vergrub sie in ihren Röcken.

Mit zusammengezogenen Brauen ließ István seinen Blick über sie gleiten. „Das will ich hoffen“, zischte er und richtete dann in einer hastigen Bewegung sein zerknittertes Hemd.

Kurz sah Lorena zu Tarmo hinüber, bevor sie sich wieder vorsichtig an István wandte. „Verzeih mir, ich war nur so froh dich zu sehen“, erklärte sie kaum hörbar.

„Warum? Hat er dir was getan?“, horchte István sofort auf und warf Tarmo einen drohenden Blick zu.

Rasch schüttelte Lorena den Kopf. „Nein, er war sehr gut zu mir. Wirklich…“

„Sehr gut, ja?“ István stieß die Luft aus.

Tarmos Kiefer spannten sich kaum merklich an.

„Habe ich einen Fehler gemacht?“, erkundigte sich Lorena besorgt. „Ich dachte, du hättest ihn geschickt, daher-…“

István schnitt ihr mit einer ungeduldigen Geste das Wort ab. „Schon gut. Du solltest mit ihm gehen.“

Vor Erleichterung sanken Lorenas Schultern herab.

„Der Dominus hat ihn dir zu deinem Schutz geschickt.“

„Dafür bin ich ihm sehr dankbar“, versicherte Lorena sogleich.

István nickte knapp.

„Und ich bin auch dankbar, dass du an mich geglaubt hast, obwohl ich genauso war wie sie“, schob Lorena eilig hinterher, den Blick auf ihre Finger gerichtet. „Deine Sorge um mich… Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass-…“

„Wovon redest du?“, unterbrach István sie verwirrt. Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Während des Tribunals habe ich gespürt, wie du-…“

Der Schlag kam ohne Vorwarnung. Mit voller Wucht riss er Lorenas Kopf zur Seite und schleuderte sie zu Boden. Ihre Schläfe traf ungebremst auf den harten Stein und kurz wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen. Die Zähne gebleckt, trat István neben sie und beugte sich zu ihr herab.

„Unterstellst du mir, schwach zu sein?“, fauchte er und griff in ihr Haar. Lorena gab ein ersticktes Wimmern von sich, als er sie mit einem Ruck näher an sich heranzog.

„Nein“, wisperte sie angsterfüllt. „Nein!“

„Das, was Guillaume gemacht hat, hältst du wohl für romantisch, hm? Wie einer deiner Ritter aus deinen wertvollen Büchern... Der Held opfert sich für die Frau, die er liebt.“ István spuckte aus und verstärkte seinen Griff. „Du solltest dir über eins immer im Klaren sein: Hätte der Dominus von mir verlangt, dich zu töten, hätte ich keinen Herzschlag gezögert, seinem Befehl nachzukommen. Im Vergleich zu ihm zählst du nichts. So war es und so wird es immer sein. Hast du das verstanden?“

„J-ja“, versicherte Lorena. Eine Träne rann über ihre Wange.

Mit einem dunklen Knurren versetzte István ihr einen letzten Stoß, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete und Tarmo zuwandte, einen harten Zug um den Mund. „Hat sie Fehler begangen, für die ich sie bestrafen muss?“

Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, hatte Tarmo die Szene schweigend verfolgt. „Nein“, erwiderte er und wandte seinen Blick von Lorena ab, die sich mühsam zurück auf die Beine kämpfte.

„Ist sie dir etwas schuldig?“

Tarmo neigte leicht den Kopf. „Nein“, wiederholte er.

István öffnete seine geballten Fäuste, während sein Blick an Tarmo vorbei zu der versammelten Menge hinüberglitt.

„Vergiss nicht, deinen Anteil zu verrichten, bevor ihr geht“, meinte dieser, als er es bemerkte.

„Es ist des Dominus‘ Wunsch, währenddessen anwesend zu sein“, entgegnete István gedankenversunken. „Wie sieht es mit deinem Anteil aus?“ Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Tarmo und taxierte ihn mit scharfem Blick.

„Sobald der Dominus mir den Befehl gibt, werde ich Guillaume hinrichten. Der Abkömmling fällt nicht in meinen Bereich.“

Istváns Lippen verzogen sich leicht bei diesen Worten. „Der Dominus will dich übrigens dabei haben“, teilte er Lorena mit einem kurzen Seitenblick mit.

Lorena sah ihn entsetzt an. „Dabei haben?“

„Ja.“

„Aber ich locke sie sonst nur an. Alles andere habe ich doch noch nie gemacht“, erinnerte sie ihn.

„Dann wirst du es heute lernen“, erwiderte István barsch. „Und das lieber schnell, außer du willst, dass ich danach mit dir weitermache.“

Lorena schluckte hart.

„Du bist jetzt Teil dieser Familie“, sagte Tarmo.

Sie schaute zu ihm auf. Mit wenigen Worten hatte er jede Distanz, die sie zwischen sich und den sie umgebenden Grausamkeiten hatte aufbauen wollen, zur Seite gewischt. Er erwiderte ihren Blick reglos und Lorena war sich plötzlich sicher, dass er ihre Abscheu erkannte und schlug rasch die Augen nieder.

„Und du wirst deinen Anteil daran leisten, unsere Blutlinie rein zu halten und Abschaum zu vernichten“, fügte István hinzu. Der Ton seiner Stimme machte deutlich, dass er keinen Widerspruch mehr duldete. „Komm jetzt. Um den Dominus zufrieden zu stellen, werden wir noch einige Dinge brauchen.“ Ohne ihm weitere Beachtung zu schenken, schob István sich an Tarmo vorbei und steuerte mit langen Schritten den Ausgang an.

„Lebt wohl“, verabschiedete Lorena sich mit einer leichten Reverenz. „Ich danke Euch, für Eure Hilfe.“

Im ersten Moment machte Tarmo keine Anstalten etwas darauf zu erwidern. Dann hob er leicht das Kinn und richtete seinen Blick auf die Tür in ihrem Rücken. „Folge deinem Macher“, entgegnete er, die hellblauen Augen emotionslos und kalt.

Lorena wusste nicht, ob und wie sie etwas darauf erwidern sollte. Schließlich nickte sie leicht, bevor sie sich István zuwandte, der am Tor bereits ungeduldig auf die wartete.

  


  


***

 


	5. Scherben

  _„It is more important than ever that we restrain ourselves. Even if it is against our nature.“ _

  
  
  
Als die erste Glasscheibe zersprang, schlug Bill die Augen auf. Wohnzimmer, schlussfolgerte er sofort und warf einen Blick auf den Wecker auf seinem Nachttisch. Drei Uhr nachmittags. Unmöglich, jetzt aufzustehen und hinunter zu gehen. Angespannt wartete er ab. Aufgeregtes, aber verhaltenes Stimmengewirr, dann ging die zweite Glasscheibe unter der Wucht eines geworfenen Steins zu Bruch. Arbeitszimmer, dachte Bill.  
  
„Hier ist ein bisschen Sonnenschein für euch, ihr verdammten Blutsauger!“, brüllte eine Männerstimme.  
  
Bill spürte, wie Jessica wach wurde und ihre Angst flackerte zu ihm hinüber. Er öffnete das Band, warnend und beschwichtigend zugleich. Kurz darauf war auch James' dunkle, besänftigende Stimme durch die Wand zu hören und Bill nickte beruhigt, als Jessicas Angst nachließ. Trotzdem lauschte er weiterhin besorgt hinaus in den Flur und zu dem Schlafzimmer, das die zwei jüngsten Mitglieder seines Haushaltes beherbergte. Er betete, dass Willa und Tara nicht aufwachen würden und wenn doch, dass Taras Klugheit die Oberhand über ihre Impulsivität behalten würde.  
  
Weitere Fenster klirrten. Anscheinend zerschlugen sie jetzt die Scheiben neben der Haustür. Dazu hörte Bill das Spray-Geräusch von Farbdosen. Aus Taras und Willas Schlafzimmer erklangen ängstliche und zornige Stimmen, doch keine Tür klapperte.  
  
„Gutes Mädchen“, murmelte Bill erleichtert.  
  
Er sog angespannt die Luft ein, doch er witterte kein Feuer und das beruhigte ihn. Auch schienen sich die Randalierer nicht auf die Rückseite des Hauses zu wagen, wo die durch Jalousien geschützten Schlafzimmerfenster lagen.  
  
„Burrell war noch viel zu gut zu euch!“, schrie eine Frauenstimme.  
  
Sie traten noch ein paar Mal gegen die Haustür, sprühten ihre Parolen unter lautem Gelächter an die Wand, dann verschwanden sie. Bill atmete tief durch. Er war nicht wirklich überrascht. Die Zerstörung der TruBlood-Fabriken und die damit verbundenen grausamen Morde der Vampire, sowie die darauffolgende Vergeltung durch Burrell und seine Anhänger waren inzwischen ein halbes Jahr her und die Flammen des Hasses waren seitdem nicht kleiner geworden. Die Ordnung der Vampirwelt war zusammengebrochen und obwohl die Bemühungen, die TruBlood-Fabriken wieder aufzubauen, langsam von Erfolg gekrönt waren, gaben sich viele Vampire keine Mühe mehr, ihren Blutdurst zu verstecken. Die Menschen wiederum bewaffneten sich, fanden sich in Gruppen zusammen, um Jagd auf Vampire zu machen und waren anscheinend inzwischen auch bis Bon Temps gekommen, wo Bill und die Seinen die prominentesten Vampire und somit auch die herausragendsten Opfer für Vergeltungsschläge waren. Nicht, dass er es nicht verdient hätte.  
  
Bill seufzte und griff nach seinem Handy. Er ignorierte das Blut, das aus seinen Ohren sickerte und wählte eine Nummer.  
  
„Hallo, mein Name ist Bill Compton. Ich hätte einige Fensterscheiben auszuwechseln. Wäre es Ihnen möglich, gegen sieben Uhr heute Abend vorbeizukommen? Es gäbe natürlich einen Aufschlag für die späte Stunde...“  


 

°

  
  
„Diese blöden Wichser!“, fauchte Tara böse und das Glas der zersplitterten Fenster knirschte unter ihren Stiefeln, als sie wütend über die Veranda tigerte.  
  
Bill stand mit verschränkten Armen an der Treppe und betrachtete den Schriftzug:  
  
**_HepV 4 U Blutsauger!!!_**  
  
Willa stand neben ihm, Angst und Sorge in den dunklen Augen. Bill legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen“, sagte er aufmunternd, „die kommen so schnell nicht wieder.“  
  
„Das sollen sie mal wagen“, murmelte Jessica zornig und kickte eine Scherbe über den Boden, „dann können sie was erleben, diese bescheuerten Hinterwäldler!“  
  
„Oh ja“, bekräftigte Tara wutschnaubend.  
  
„Hier kann überhaupt niemand was erleben“, griff Bill mäßigend ein.  
  
„Aber-...“, begehrte Jessica auf, doch Bill schüttelte mahnend den Kopf.  
  
„Wir tauschen die Fenster aus, überstreichen den Schriftzug und überlassen den Rest unseren Gesetzeshütern. Ich habe Andy schon angerufen. Es ist nicht an uns, hier Selbstjustiz zu üben, Jess. Es wäre unserer Sache nicht förderlich.“  
  
James kam mit Besen und Schaufel auf die Veranda und machte sich daran, die Scherben aufzukehren. Willa ging ihm zur Hand, dankbar, etwas tun zu können.  
  
„Wie könnt ihr beide nur so ruhig sein?“, fragte Tara fassungslos. „Wenn diese Arschlöcher ein Schlafzimmer getroffen hätten, könnten wir jetzt alle tot sein.“  
  
„Irgendwann gewöhnt man sich an eingeschlagene Fenster“, erwiderte James stoisch, ohne seine Arbeit zu unterbrechen.  
  
„Und sie haben kein Schlafzimmer getroffen“, fügte Bill hinzu. „Es ist nichts Schlimmeres passiert als ein paar kaputte Fenster und ein nicht eben origineller Schriftzug. Hoffen wir, dass sie sich erst einmal ausgetobt haben. Ich werde Anzeige erstatten und vielleicht findet Andy sie und bringt sie vor Gericht. Das ist der Weg des Gesetzes und daran werden auch wir uns halten.“  
  
„Und wenn sie wiederkommen?“, wollte Tara wütend wissen. „Und das nächste Mal etwas härtere Geschütze auffahren?“  
  
„Dann werden wir uns wehren, wie es uns zusteht, wenn wir angegriffen werden. Aber ein Rachefeldzug nützt niemandem, Tara, ganz im Gegenteil, er bringt nur noch mehr Menschen gegen uns auf und erhöht die Gefahr, der wir ausgesetzt sind.“  
  
Tara sah ihn trotzig an. Bill erwiderte ihren Blick ruhig, dann blinzelte er kurz zu Willa hinüber. Tara war verletzt und zornig. Eigentlich auf Pam und Eric, aber ihre Wut ließ sich nur allzu leicht auf beliebige andere Dinge übertragen, immer dankbar für ein Ventil. Die einzige Möglichkeit, ihren Zorn zu zügeln, war, an ihr Verantwortungsgefühl zu appellieren, wie Bill schnell festgestellt hatte. Er sah sie abwartend an und beobachtete, wie sie ebenfalls einen Blick zu Willa hinüber warf und dann tief durchatmete. Die Wut in ihren Augen war nicht weniger geworden, aber sie beherrschte sie nicht mehr. Tara begegnete seinem forschenden Blick und nickte verdrossen.  
  
„In Ordnung“, stimmte sie mürrisch zu. „Überlassen wir es also unseren überaus fähigen Ordnungshütern.“ Ihre Stimme triefte nur so vor Ironie.  
  
Sie schwang sich auf die Balustrade und sah dabei zu, wie James und Willa die letzten Überreste zusammenkehrten.  
  
„Du weißt doch besser als wir alle, wie die Leute in dieser Stadt sind“, meinte Bill versöhnlich. „Sie trinken ein paar Bier zu viel und halten sich plötzlich für unbesiegbar. Und sobald der Rausch verflogen ist, haben sie Angst vor ihrer eigenen Courage. Es wäre schön blöd, wenn sie ihr Glück noch einmal aufs Spiel setzen und hierher zurückkehren würden.“  
  
Tara sah ihn schräg an. „Eben weil ich sie kenne und ihre ganze Dummheit und Beschränktheit, bin ich mir sicher, dass sie es nicht dabei belassen werden. Du unterschätzt ihre Blödheit, Bill, und vor allem gehst du davon aus, dass sie irgendwann mal nüchtern genug wären, über ihre Taten nachzudenken.“ Tara schnaubte verächtlich. „Ich war ihre Barkeeperin, ich kann dir versichern, sie sind nie nüchtern.“  
  
„Vielleicht hast du recht“, antwortete Bill nachdenklich. „Aber dann werden wir vorbereitet sein.“  
  
Tara nickte grimmig.  
  
„Erst dann, Tara“, mahnte Bill.  
  
„Schon gut“, erwiderte sie verdrossen, „ich werde kein Blutbad unter zurückgebliebenen Hinterwäldlern anrichten und deinen Friedensprozess gefährden.“  
  
Bill seufzte leise. Jessica war sein Abkömmling und auf ihre Wut hatte er Einfluss. Willa war friedfertig, so lange sie ihre Impulse unter Kontrolle hatte und Tara war ihr eine gute Lehrerin darin gewesen. James hielt ebenfalls nichts von Gewalt. Bei Tara war das anders. Sie war ungebärdig und aufbrausend, vor allem wenn sie Leute, die sie liebte, in Gefahr glaubte. Und da Bill nicht ihr Macher war, konnte er nur an ihre Klugheit und ihr Verantwortungsgefühl für Willa appellieren, um sie zurückzuhalten.  
  
Tara bemerkte seinen zweifelnden Blick und verdrehte die Augen. „Versprochen, Bill!“  
  
Bill lächelte. „Schon gut, ich glaube dir ja.“  
  
Und das tat er tatsächlich. Sein ganzer Haushalt war klug und besonnen genug, um zu begreifen, wie wichtig es war, versöhnlich auf die Menschen zuzugehen. Trotzdem war es um Längen einfacher, Babyvampire unter Kontrolle zu halten, wenn man das Band mit ihnen teilte und er verfluchte Pam und Eric des Öfteren dafür, dass sie sich einfach aus dem Staub gemacht und ihre Abkömmlinge im Stich gelassen hatten. Tara hatte schon immer ihre Zweifel kundgetan, dass Eric und Pam zu ihnen zurückkehren würden, und als Pam nach drei Monaten immer noch nichts von sich hatte hören lassen, hatte sie aufgehört, den Namen ihrer Macherin überhaupt noch in den Mund zu nehmen. Inzwischen vermied es auch jeder andere, Pam ins Taras Gegenwart zu erwähnen.  
  
Und jetzt, nach nunmehr fünfeinhalb Monaten, hatte auch Bill die Hoffnung beinahe aufgegeben, noch einmal etwas von Eric oder Pam zu hören. Er wusste nicht, wohin Eric nach der Befreiung des Camps verschwunden war und von Pam wusste er nur, dass sie ihren Macher suchte. Entweder hatte sie ihn immer noch nicht gefunden oder die beiden hatten sich entschieden, ihre Abkömmlinge hinter sich zu lassen und wieder zu zweit durch die Welt zu wandern. Bill konnte es sich nicht vorstellen. Eric mochte verantwortungslos und kaltherzig sein, doch seine Familie stand für ihn über allem anderen. Er hatte ihn gesehen, als Godric im Begriff war, in die Sonne zu gehen, und konnte nicht glauben, dass Eric jemanden im Stich lassen würde, den er für würdig erachtet hatte, Godrics Blut zu bekommen. Und er hatte Pam gesehen, als er den weißen Raum im Camp betreten hatte, wie sie ihre Arme beschützend um Tara gelegt hatte und ihren zornigen Blick, bereit, ihren Abkömmling gegen alles, was durch die Tür kommen sollte, zu verteidigen. Nein, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass diese beiden ihre Abkömmlinge im Stich lassen würden, doch nach so vielen Monaten zweifelte er doch manches Mal an seiner Einschätzung. Und er freundete sich zunehmend mit dem Gedanken an, Tara und Willa dauerhaft unter seine Fittiche zu nehmen.  
  
Jessica lehnte sich neben ihm an die Balustrade und Bill legte einen Arm um sie und zog sie näher an sich.  
  
„Geht es dir gut?“, erkundigte er sich besorgt.  
  
Jessica musterte gedankenverloren den Schriftzug. „Haben wir das verdient, Bill?“, fragte sie leise. „Ist das die Strafe für unsere Taten?“  
  
„Es ist die Folge einer langen Geschichte voller Gewalt und gegenseitigem Misstrauen“, antwortete Bill bedächtig. „Unsere Taten sind nur ein geringer Teil dieser Geschichte.“  
  
Jessica nickte und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Sind wir hier noch sicher?“ Ihre Stimme klang bang.  
  
Bill drückte einen Kuss auf ihren Scheitel. „Ich würde euch nicht hier behalten, wenn ich nicht dieser Überzeugung wäre.“  
  
„Die Polizei ist da“, bemerkte Tara.  
  
Bill ließ Jessica los und drehte sich herum. Willa trat zu Tara, die beruhigend ihre Hand drückte, während James sich an Jessicas anderer Seite gegen eine Säule lehnte. Gemeinsam sahen sie dabei zu, wie der Polizeiwagen am Eingang anhielt, zwei Personen ausstiegen und langsam zu ihnen heraufkamen.  
  
„Officer Jones, Officer Stackhouse“, begrüße Bill die zwei Polizisten ausgesucht höflich.  
  
Kenya nickte knapp, während Jason seinen Blick über die versammelten Vampire schweifen ließ und schließlich bei Jessica hängen blieb.  
  
„Hey“, sagte er, wage an alle Anwesenden gerichtet, auch wenn er weiterhin nur Jessica ansah.  
  
Jessica lächelte mühsam. „Hey, Jason.“  
  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er beunruhigt.  
  
„Bis auf die Fenster ist alles okay. Uns ist nicht passiert“, versicherte Jessica schnell. „Und bei dir? Läuft es gut mit Violet?“  
  
Jasons Blick irrte zur Seite, blieb kurz an James hängen, dann senkte er den Kopf und nickte hastig. „Alles okay“, murmelte er und trat neben Kenya, die den Schaden mit gerunzelter Stirn begutachtete.  
  
„Ach du Scheiße“, entfuhr es ihm, als er die zerstörten Scheiben und die zum Teil zertrümmerten Rahmen sah, alles verziert von dem riesigen Schriftzug. „Sie sind doch nicht ins Haus gekommen, oder?“  
  
„Nein“, antwortete Bill beruhigend. „Aber ich danke dir für deine Anteilnahme, Jason.“  
  
Kenya wandte sich mit geschäftiger Miene zu ihm um. „Wann ist das passiert?“, fragte sie und zückte ihren Notizblock.  
  
„Drei Uhr heute Nachmittag“, antwortete Bill sachlich.  
  
„Und haben Sie einen Verdacht, wer es war?“  
  
„Nein. Ich habe Frauen- und Männerstimmen gehört, aber mir kam niemand bekannt vor. Euch?“ Bill sah fragend in die Runde, doch die Babyvampire und James schüttelten einmütig die Köpfe. Er sah wieder zu Kenya und zuckte entschuldigend die Schultern. „Vampire sind tagsüber leider nicht sehr leistungsfähig, tut mir Leid.“  
  
„Und haben Sie hier etwas verändert?“  
  
„Wir haben die Scherben zusammengefegt.“  
  
Kenya schürzte die Lippen und ließ einen kritischen Blick über die Vampire wandern. „Das hätten Sie nicht tun sollen. Tatorte sollten immer unberührt bleiben.“  
  
Tara schnaubte. „Warum? Damit ihr CSI Bon Temps vorbeischicken könnt, die dann aufgrund des Scherbenradius auf den Abstand des Steinewerfers zum Fenster schließen können und an der Stelle, wo er stand, eindeutige Fussel finden, die nur an einem einzigen Pullover in einem Umkreis von fünfhundert Meilen zu finden sind und euch somit direkt zum Täter führen?“  
  
Kenya warf Tara einen missbilligenden Blick zu. „Kein Grund, unverschämt zu werden. Es sollte jedem hinreichend bekannt sein, dass Tatorte nicht verändert werden dürfen.“  
  
„Das ganze Erdgeschoss und die Veranda waren voller Scherben. Soll ich es euch zu besseren Visualisierung aufmalen?“, bot Tara spöttisch an. „Und es finden sich bestimmt noch Fingerabdrücke auf den Ziegelsteinen. Wollt ihr sie schnell ins Labor bringen, um sie auf DNA-Spuren zu untersuchen und sie mit den Einträgen in Bon Temps' Verbrecherkartei zu vergleichen?“  
  
„Tara“, mahnte Bill mild und sah zu Kenya. „Bitte entschuldigen Sie, aber es war für uns alle ein aufreibender Tag.“  
  
Kenya steckte mit einem letzten bösen Blick in Taras Richtung ihren Block weg und wandte sich an Bill. „Wir nehmen gerne Ihre Anzeige auf, Mr. Compton, aber ich kann Ihnen leider nicht viele Hoffnungen machen.“  
  
„Was für eine Überraschung“, meinte Tara spitz. „Und woran liegt das wohl, an unseren Fangzähnen oder eurer Unfähigkeit?“  
  
„Tara!“ Bill sah Tara streng an, die eigensinnig ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.  
  
„Ist doch wahr, Bill“, ereiferte sie sich. „Wann hätten unsere guten Freunde und Helfer von der Polizei jemals etwas zustande gebracht, hm? Haben sie René als Mörder überführt? Nein, sie waren viel zu beschäftigt damit, abwechselnd dich oder Jason zu verdächtigen. Oder deine Entführung? Die hat sie einen Scheißdreck interessiert. Stattdessen sperren sie unbescholtene Bürger lieber ins Gefängnis, als ihren Hinweisen nachzugehen.“  
  
„Hinweise auf nackte Frauen in Begleitung von Schweinen, die zufällig den Weg einer volltrunkenen Autofahrerin kreuzen?“, gab Kenya zurück und warf Tara einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Wenn du es drauf anlegst, kann ich gerne noch Beamtenbeleidigung in deine Verbrecherkartei schreiben, Tara Thornton.“  
  
„Ich-“  
  
„Tara!“, wies Bill sie scharf zurecht. „Geh bitte mit Willa, Jessica und James ins Haus. Trinkt erstmal einen Schluck, das wird die Gemüter hoffentlich beruhigen.“  
  
Tara warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, doch dann schob sie sich grummelnd an Kenya und Jason vorbei und ging ins Haus. James, Jessica und Willa folgten ihr. Bevor sie durch die Tür trat, sah Jessica noch einmal zu Jason, doch als er ihren Blick bemerkte und beinahe schüchtern lächelte, wandte sie schnell den Kopf und beeilte sich, den Anderen zu folgen.  
  
Als die Tür ins Schloss gefallen, wandte sich Kenya wieder an Bill. „Sie wollen also Anzeige erstatten?“  
  
„Selbstverständlich“, erwiderte Bill entschieden. „Diese Leute haben mein Haus verwüstet und es lag in ihrer Absicht, uns zu verletzen. Es ist purer Zufall, dass nichts Schlimmeres passiert ist.“  
  
„Wir können hier aber nur den Sachschaden zur Anzeige bringen. Versuchte Körperverletzung bei Vampiren gibt es in unseren Gesetzbüchern nicht“, merkte Kenya an und trat vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück, als sich Bills Miene bei diesen Worten verdüsterte.  
  
„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst“, sagte er kühl. „Den Sachschaden also.“  


 

°

 

  
Als Kenya und Jason gerade die Veranda verließen, kam der bestellte Glaser und nahm Maß. Als Bill den versprochenen Nachtzuschlag noch verdoppelte, versprach er eilfertig, die Fenster noch vor Sonnenaufgang zu liefern und einzubauen. Bill nickte zufrieden und kehrte ins Haus zurück. Willa saß im Wohnzimmer und starrte gedankenverloren in den dunklen Kamin, ansonsten war es verdächtig still.

„Wo sind die anderen?“, fragte Bill.  
  
Willa zuckte zusammen und drehte sich zu ihm um.  
  
„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken“, sagte Bill eilig.  
  
„Schon okay“, versicherte Willa und wischte sich verschämt über die Augen. „Jessica hat noch Schicht im Merlotte's und James ist mit Tara laufen gegangen.“  
  
„Und du wolltest nicht mit?“  
  
„Nein. Es war mir ganz recht, ein bisschen allein zu sein“, antwortete Willa leise.  
  
Bill trat ans Sofa und setzte sich vorsichtig neben sie. „Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht“, murmelte Willa und schlang ihre Arme haltsuchend um ihre Knie. „Nein... nein, ich glaube nicht.“  
  
„Du musst keine Angst haben“, sagte Bill beruhigend. „Die kommen so schnell nicht wieder. Das sind nicht die ersten Unruhestifter, die mir unterkommen.“  
  
Willa nickte stumm.  
  
„Bedrückt dich noch etwas anderes?“, fragte Bill behutsam.  
  
Willa zögerte, doch dann flüsterte sie: „Sie waren Anhänger meines Vaters.“  
  
Bill sah sie mitfühlend an. „Es waren Menschen voller Furcht und Hass, die ein Ventil gesucht haben. Nichts weiter, Willa.“  
  
„Sie haben seinen Namen gerufen.“  
  
„Aber das hatte keine tiefere Bedeutung.“  
  
„Nein, vermutlich nicht. Trotzdem ist ihr Hass nur sein verlängerter Arm, oder nicht? Sie bringen zu Ende, was er begonnen hat. All der Hass und die Gewalt im Camp, HepV... das war er.“ Eine blutige Träne löste sich aus Willas Augenwinkel und lief über ihre Wange. Sie schniefte leise. „Ich fühle mich so schuldig, Bill.“  
  
„Tu das nicht“, sagte Bill sanft. „Du bist nicht für die Taten deines Vaters verantwortlich. Nichts davon ist deine Schuld.“  
  
„Aber ich wusste davon“, brach es aus Willa hervor. „Ich habe die Unterlagen gefunden. Ich wusste von dem Camp, dass sie dort Experimente machten und all das. Ich wusste es und habe nichts unternommen. Weil ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen konnte, dass er so etwas Grausames wirklich tun würde. Trotzdem hätte ich etwas tun müssen, die Presse verständigen, an die Öffentlichkeit gehen, irgendwas. Aber das habe ich nicht.“  
  
„Wer von uns glaubt schon gerne an das Böse in den Personen, die wir lieben? Du musst dich nicht schuldig fühlen, weil du deinem Vater nichts Böses unterstellen wolltest, Willa. Du hast an das Gute geglaubt.“ Bill lächelte traurig. „Der einzig Schuldige in diesem Raum bin ich. Ich habe in meinem Wahn die Zerstörung der TruBlood-Fabriken angeordnet. Ich habe die Vampire in einen unkontrollierbaren Blutrausch getrieben und damit den Hass der Menschen erst möglich gemacht. Ich bin schuldig, Willa, aber nicht du.“ Bill starrte verzweifelt ins Leere. „Seit hundert Jahren kämpfe ich gegen das Böse in meinem Blut an, doch letztlich hat es doch noch den Sieg davon getragen.“  
  
„Aber du hast es besiegt“, flüsterte Willa. „Du hast uns aus dem Camp gerettet. Du tust alles, um die Fabriken wieder aufzubauen. Du verhandelst tagtäglich mit Menschen und Vampiren, damit so etwas nicht wieder passiert.“  
  
„Aber reicht diese Buße?“, fragte Bill, ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten. „Und was versichert mir, dass ich nicht morgen wieder die Kontrolle verlieren werde? Es fließt so viel Böses durch meine Adern, was nur darauf wartet, wieder zuzuschlagen.“  
  
„Durch meine Adern auch“, erwiderte Willa. „Mein Vater war ein Monster. Bin ich es dann auch?“  
  
Bill sah zu ihr und lächelte aufmunternd. „Wir sind immer noch die Meister unseres Geschicks. Und inzwischen fließt Erics Blut durch deine Adern, nicht wahr?“  
  
„Und ist das besser?“, fragte Willa unsicher. „Ich kenne ihn nicht einmal. Er ist verschwunden, bevor ich die Chance bekam, ihn kennen zu lernen. Und jetzt ist er weg und kommt vielleicht nie wieder.“  
  
„Ich würde nie behaupten, dass Eric liebenswert wäre“, antwortete Bill ernst. „Er ist charismatisch, aber auch manipulativ. Möglicherweise nicht so blutrünstig wie manche unserer Art, aber auch sehr weit davon entfernt, ein Gleichsteller zu sein. Und er ist bestimmt nicht einfach. Aber er ist zu sehr großer Liebe fähig, Willa. Er hat seinen Macher geliebt und ebenso seine Schwester. Er liebt Pam und er hätte dir niemals sein Blut gegeben, wenn er dich nicht für würdig gehalten hätte. Dazu ist ihm seine Familie zu heilig. Ich hoffe, dass er sich dessen besinnt.“ Er sah zu Willa und drückte ermutigend ihre Hand. „Und schließlich fließt sein Blut auch durch Taras Adern, oder nicht? Und sie würde dich nie im Stich lassen.“  
  
„Nein“, stimmte Willa ihm zu und lächelte, „das würde sie nicht.“  
  
„Du siehst, dein Blut verdammt dich nicht. Und wir beide können versuchen, die Vampirwelt wieder aufzubauen. Ich habe die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben, dass das möglich ist.“  
  
„Ich würde dir sehr gerne dabei helfen“, antwortete Willa schüchtern.  
  
„Deine Hilfe wäre mir sehr kostbar“, sagte Bill warm.  
  
In diesem Moment wurde die Haustür aufgestoßen und Tara und James kamen herein.  
  
„... kannst nicht wegdiskutieren, dass du nach mir ins Ziel gekommen bist.“  
  
„Ich wollte dich nicht frustrieren“, erwiderte James gönnerhaft.  
  
„Jaja, red' dir das nur ein. Das macht die Tatsache vielleicht einfacher zu ertragen, dass du von einem Babyvampir geschlagen wurdest“, frotzelte Tara gutgelaunt und kam ins Wohnzimmer. Als sie Willas tränenverschmierte Wangen bemerkte, wurde sie sofort ernst.  
  
„Was ist mit dir, Süße?“, fragte sie besorgt. „Alles okay?“  
  
„Jaja, alles okay“, antwortete Willa schnell. „Und bei dir? Geht‘s dir besser?“  
  
„Ja, das Laufen hat gut getan“, sagte Tara und hockte sich neben Willa auf die Sofakante. „Was hat unsere werte Polizei noch gesagt, Bill?“  
  
Bill zuckte die Schultern. „Nichts weiter. Sie ermitteln, aber wir sollen uns keine großen Hoffnungen machen. Dafür bekommen wir noch vor Sonnenaufgang neue Fenster.“  
  
„Na, wenigstens etwas“, erwiderte Tara seufzend.  
  
„Ich hole uns eine Runde TruBlood“, bot James an.  
  
Tara sprang wieder auf. „Warte, ich helfe dir.“  
  
„Ich komme gleich wieder“, sagte Willa leise und huschte die Treppe hinauf ins Badezimmer.  
  
Im Nu saß Bill allein im Wohnzimmer. Er lächelte in sich hinein. Er hatte Willa nicht angelogen, er hoffte wirklich, dass Eric und Pam den Weg zurück zu ihren Abkömmlingen fanden. Aber andererseits war er gerne bereit, die beiden in seiner Familie aufzunehmen. Wenn die Autorität nicht just in dem Moment vor seinem Haus aufgetaucht wäre, als er Sookie zu Hilfe hatte eilen wollen, wäre er Taras Macher geworden. Er hatte es als Schicksal betrachtet, dass durch seine Verhaftung Pam zum Zug gekommen war, weil die beiden einander in manchen Dingen sehr ähnlich waren und sich Halt und eine Zuflucht hätten bieten können. Zumindest hatte er das geglaubt. Nun, vielleicht hatte das Schicksal jetzt entschieden, einen begangenen Fehler wieder gut zu machen und ihn doch noch zu Taras und auch Willas Macher zu ernennen. Mehr oder weniger zumindest.  


 

°

  
  
Als Eric und Pam zwei Wochen später von allen unerwartet in Bon Temps einfielen und ihre Abkömmlinge in das Chaos stürzten, das ihnen unweigerlich folgte, spürte Bill neben seiner Erleichterung tatsächlich einen kleinen Stich des Bedauerns. Aber er wusste, dass es richtig so war, als Tara und Willa nach Wochen voller Streit, Wut, Zweifel und aufwühlender Gespräche zu ihren Machern ins Fangtasia zurückzogen.  
  
„Das Haus ist plötzlich so leer“, sagte Jessica eines Abends mit einem kleinen Seufzer.  
  
„Da hast du recht“, antwortete Bill und schloss sie liebevoll in die Arme. „Aber immerhin bist du mir noch geblieben.“  
  
„Nach all dem Ärger, den ich damit hatte, meinen Macher zurück zu bekommen, wirst du mich auch nicht so schnell los“, erwiderte Jessica ernst und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.  
  
Bill lächelte. „Meine süße Jessica. Du ahnst nicht, wie viel Hoffnung es mir gibt, dass du von meinem Blut bist.“  
  


 

°°°


	6. Verpasste Gelegenheiten

Bis jetzt war es ein guter Abend gewesen, befand Jessica, als sie die letzte halbe Stunde ihrer Schicht antrat. Überwiegend freundliche Gäste mit großzügigen Trinkgeldern, was angesichts der nach wie vor angespannten Vampir-Situation wahrlich keine Selbstverständlichkeit war, dazu Lafayette, der ausnahmsweise hinter der Bar aushalf und die ihm eigene gute Laune versprühte, und Holly, die auch Wochen nach Andys Antrag immer noch strahlte und darüber völlig vergaß, ihre Distanziertheit gegenüber Jessica aufrecht zu erhalten. Sookie hatte zudem ein Date mit Bill, was Jessica in mehrfacher Hinsicht angenehm fand: Zum einen freute sie sich für ihren Macher, aber zum anderen bedeutete es außerdem, dass Sookie sich nicht in im Merlotte's aufhielt. Obwohl Jessica Sookie sehr mochte, hatte diese doch die äußerst nervenaufreibende Angewohnheit, für Jessica so etwas wie eine Stiefmutter spielen zu wollen, so oft sie mit Bill zusammen war, eine Marotte, die Jessica ungemein störte und obendrein höchst albern war. Schließlich war Jessica ein Vampir und außerdem nur läppische acht Jahre jünger als Sookie, und weder das eine noch das andere machten aus ihr stieftöchterliches Material.

Um den Abend vollkommen zu machen, trat obendrein in genau diesem Moment James durch die Tür, um sie abzuholen. Jessica lächelte ihm über die Köpfe der Gäste zu und James lächelte zurück und setzte sich dann an die Bar, um ein TruBlood zu trinken, während er auf sie wartete.

„... und noch einen Cheeseburger mit Pommes.“

„Gerne.“ Jessica nickte freundlich, steckte ihren Block ein und lieferte den Zettel bei der Küche ab, ehe sie zur Bar hinüber schlenderte. „Hey“, begrüßte sie ihren Freund und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Noch eine halbe Stunde, dann bin ich fertig.“

„Keine Hektik“, antwortete James und öffnete das TruBlood, das Lafayette ihm hinschob, „ich bin versorgt.“

„Machst du den Jungs einen Pitcher Bier?“, trug Jessica Lafayette auf und nahm James grinsend die Flasche aus der Hand. Kaum hatte sie einen Schluck getrunken, verzog sie das Gesicht. „A positiv ist wirklich widerlich. Wie du das ständig trinken kannst.“

„Bedeutet das, dass ich vor dir sicher bin?“, fragte Lafayette augenzwinkernd, während er das verlangte Bier abfüllte.

„Aus einem Menschen ist das nochmal was ganz anderes“, erwiderte Jessica und leckte sich die Lippen, „aber als TruBlood... brrr.“ Sie schüttelte sich und gab James die Flasche zurück. „Ich mache dann mal weiter. Bis gleich!“

Mühelos nahm Jessica das Tablett mit Krug und Gläsern auf und balancierte es auf einer Hand zum Tisch zurück, wo sie mit lautem Johlen in Empfang genommen wurde. Sie tat den jungen Männern den Gefallen und belohnte sie mit einem hinreißenden Lächeln, während sie ihnen die Gläser reichte, erwiderte hier und da ein zweideutiges Zwinkern und sonnte sich in der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit. Auch fast zwei Jahre nach ihrer Wandlung genoss sie die interessierten Blicke der Menschen, Blicke, nach denen die bibeltreue Tochter von Jordan und Annabeth Hamby sich immer insgeheim gesehnt hatte und die sie als Abkömmling von Bill Compton endlich im Überfluss bekam.

Als sich die Unruhe nach der Zerstörung der TruBlood-Fabriken und dem Rachefeldzug Truman Burrells endlich gelegt hatte und Bills unentwegte Bemühungen um Versöhnung erste, vorsichtige Erfolge zeigten, war Jessica zu Sam gegangen und hatte ihn um ihren alten Job gebeten. Sam nahm sie nicht nur wieder auf, sondern beförderte sie auch noch zur Kellnerin, was Arlene gnädig abnickte und Holly über sich ergehen ließ, auch wenn sie Jessica gegenüber weiterhin kühl und abweisend war. Jessica verstand sie nur allzu gut, verstand auch, dass Andy und Adilyn vorerst um das Merlotte's einen weiten Bogen machten. Noch immer wurde sie von ihren Schuldgefühlen überwältigt, wenn sie an die schicksalshafte Nacht dachte, in der sie den unbeschreiblichen Verlockungen jungfräulichen Feenbluts erlegen war. Sie erwartete nicht, dass Andy oder Adilyn ihr jemals verziehen und ertrug die Feindseligkeit, die ihr manches Mal entgegen schlug, gefasst und nahm sie als die Strafe an, die ihr zustand. Trotzdem machte ihr die Arbeit Spaß, sie bot Ablenkung und eine Verankerung in der Gemeinschaft der Menschen, und dass sie obendrein ein wenig unabhängig von Bills Reichtum wurde, war ein weiterer, angenehmer Nebeneffekt.

Als Jessica der Männerrunde ein letztes Mal zugezwinkert hatte und sich abwandte, kam Holly auf sie zu.

„Kannst du einen Augenblick auf meine Tische aufpassen?“, fragte sie. „Ich muss mal telefonieren.“

„Klar, kein Problem“, erwiderte Jessica und musterte Holly vorsichtig. „Ist etwas passiert?“

Holly zögerte kurz, doch dann antwortete sie: „Ich habe eine SMS von Andy bekommen und im besten Fall haben Wade und Rocky nur die Küche im Bellefleurs-Anwesen verwüstet. Im schlimmsten Fall steht das ganze Haus in Flammen und meine Söhne sind flüchtig. Ich glaube, ich sollte mal nachfragen.“

„Mach das.“

„Danke.“ Holly nickte ihr zu und verschwand nach hinten.

Jessica atmete befreit durch und nickte zufrieden. Ein guter Abend, sie hatte es ja gewusst. Als die Eingangstür klapperte, drehte sie sich mit einem herzlichen Lächeln zu den eintretenden Gästen um. Als sie das Paar jedoch erkannte, erstarrte sie.

„Hey, Jess“, sagte Jason, während Violet an seinem Arm sie mit dolchgleichen Blicken durchbohrte.

„Jason... hallo... du... also...“, stotterte Jessica und verfluchte sich innerlich für ihre mangelnde Eloquenz. _Herrgott, die beiden sind jetzt seit mehr als einem halben Jahr ein Paar! Gewöhn dich endlich daran, Jessica, verdammt nochmal!_ Sie räusperte sich entschieden und zwang das Lächeln zurück auf ihre starren Lippen. „Guten Abend, ihr zwei! Da hinten ist gerade ein Tisch freigeworden. Kommt!“ Sie fischte zwei Karten aus der Ablage und führte Jason und Violet zu einem Tisch am Fenster. Wohlweislich in Hollys Bereich. „Sucht euch doch schon mal was aus, eure Kellnerin kommt dann gleich.“

Jasons genuscheltes „Danke“ hörte sie nur noch mit halbem Ohr, als sie sich eilig umdrehte und zurück zur Bar lief.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“, empfing James sie besorgt.

„Ja“, murmelte Jessica abweisend und stützte ihren Kopf in die Hände. _Reiß dich zusammen, Jess, reiß dich verdammt nochmal zusammen!_

Der Abend war so kurz davor gewesen, zu einem perfekten Ende zu kommen. Viel Trinkgeld, Holly hatte sich völlig normal mit ihr unterhalten, keine Anti-Vampir-Sprüche... Warum nur hatte sich Jason dazu entscheiden müssen, zwanzig Minuten vor Ende ihrer Schicht aufzukreuzen? Warum nicht in einer halben Stunde, wenn sie bereits gemütlich mit James auf dem Sofa gesessen hätte, ohne einen Gedanken an ihren Ex-Liebhaber und seine Vampirfreundin zu verschwenden?

„Jess?“, fragte James noch einmal.

„Ich habe doch schon gesagt, dass alles in Ordnung ist!“, fauchte Jessica und verzog sofort schuldbewusst das Gesicht. „Tut mir Leid, ich brauche einfach Feierabend.“

„Okay“, sagte James zögernd, doch sein Blick glitt zu Jason und Violet hinüber und Jessica konnte sich des unangenehmen Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass er genau wusste, woher ihre schlechte Laune rührte.

Ungeduldig sah sie zu den Hinterräumen, doch Holly blieb verschwunden und als Jessica sich den Geräuschen öffnete, die aus Sams altem und Arlenes neuem Büro kamen, hörte sie, dass Holly noch immer telefonierte und ihrer Stimmlage nach das Gespräch auch nicht demnächst beenden würde. Schnell verschloss sich Jessica dem Telefonat wieder. Sie vermied es, ihre Mitmenschen zu belauschen und da die Fülle an Empfindungen, die in jeder Sekunde auf sie einprasselten, sowieso einen Filter benötigte, fiel es ihr auch meistens nicht schwer, ihrem Hörsinn in gewissen Grenzen einen Riegel vorzuschieben.

Ihr Blick wanderte von Tisch zu Tisch, aber zum ersten Mal in ihrer Laufbahn als Kellnerin schien jeder Gast wunschlos glücklich zu sein und natürlich brauchte Big John dieses Mal auch besonders lange, um die Cheeseburger fertig zu machen, sodass sie schließlich nicht mehr umhin konnte zu bemerken, dass Jason die Karte schon lange zur Seite gelegt hatte und inzwischen kurz davor war, sich lauthals darüber zu beschweren, dass niemand kam, um seine Bestellung aufzunehmen. Seufzend zückte sie Block und Stift und ging langsam zu ihnen hinüber, noch immer in der Hoffnung, Holly möge jeden Moment hereinkommen. Doch natürlich kam sie nicht und ehe sie sich versah, stand sie vor dem Tisch und zog unweigerlich Jasons und Violets ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Hey, entschuldigt, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Was kann ich euch bringen?“

„Ein Bier bitte und... ähm...“, Jason warf Violet einen unsicheren Blick zu, „euer Gumbo heute... ist das mit Garnelen?“

„Ja, genauso wie du es magst.“ Jessica versuchte sich an einem vorsichtigen Lächeln.

„Dann lieber kein Gumbo“, sagte Jason schnell und Violet lächelte zufrieden.

„Ich danke dir, mein Schatz“, säuselte sie.

Jessica runzelte die Stirn. „Okay... Was kann ich dir sonst bringen?“

„Spareribs bitte, mit Pommes.“

„Und dir?“, fragte Jessica an Violet gewandt.

„Oh, ich verzichte“, erwiderte Violet, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen. Aufreizend strich sie über Jasons pochende Ader an seinem Hals. „Ich werde später essen.“

Jason lächelte schief und dieses Lächeln ging Jessica mitten ins Herz. Dieser Hauch von Unsicherheit, dazu der treuherzige Blick... es hatte Zeiten gegeben, in denen Jessica geglaubt hatte, dass dieser Blick und dieses Lächeln nur für sie bestimmt waren. Obwohl sie und Jason immer auf verschiedenen Seiten des Flusses namens Leben zu stehen schienen, hatte sie doch geglaubt, dass es irgendwann eine Brücke geben würde. Doch jetzt hatte sie James und Jason Violet und die Brücke schien endgültig zerschlagen. Rasch wandte sie sich um und lief, rannte fast zurück zur Bar.

„Wir gehen“, sagte sie hastig und ergriff James' Hand.

James warf ihr einen grübelnden Blick zu, doch dann nickte er zögernd und stellte sein halbvolles TruBlood zur Seite. „Okay.“

„Ein Bier, Spareribs und Pommes“, sagte Jessica zu Lafayette und knallte ihren Block auf den Tresen. „Und ich habe jetzt Feierabend, also soll Holly sich gefälligst wieder selbst um ihre Gäste kümmern. Komm!“

Lafayette öffnete protestierend den Mund, doch Jessica hatte sich bereits umgedreht und zog James ohne viel Federlesens aus der Bar. Allerdings kam sie nur wenige Schritte weit. Kaum hatten sie den Parkplatz hinter sich gelassen, als James stehen blieb und dadurch auch Jessica zwang, stehen zu bleiben und sich zu ihm umzudrehen.

„Was ist los? Hast du was vergessen?“, fragte sie ungeduldig.

James sah sie lange und forschend an, dann schüttelte er langsam den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe nichts vergessen. Aber wir müssen reden, Jessica.“

Bei seinem ernsten Ton breitete sich eine schleichende Kälte in Jessicas Körper aus. Abwehrend verschränkte sie ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Was meinst du?“

„Weißt du das nicht?“, fragte James beinahe sanft, aber Jessica schüttelte trotzig den Kopf.

„Nein, ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nur, dass ich mich auf einen schönen Abend mit dir gefreut habe, den du jetzt offensichtlich verderben möchtest.“

James' Blick wurde traurig. „Dort drinnen, Jess, gerade eben... Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass das nichts zu bedeuten hat.“

„Ich habe immer noch keine Ahnung, wovon du redest“, behauptete Jessica stur.

„Jason“, sagte James einfach.

Jessica biss sich auf die Unterlippe, doch sie schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Jason hat Violet, das hast du doch gesehen.“

„Ja, das habe ich gesehen“, antwortete James langsam und nickte. „Und ich habe auch deinen Blick gesehen, als Violet ihn angesehen und berührt hat. Und als er sie angelächelt hat. Ich habe alles gesehen, Jessica, klar und deutlich. Vielleicht sogar klarer und deutlicher als du.“

„Was willst du damit sagen?“, wollte Jessica wissen, doch sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Stimme zitterte.

James atmete tief durch, dann sah er Jessica fest in die Augen. „Liebst du ihn?“

Jessica versagte die Stimme. „James...“, wisperte sie flehentlich.

„Liebst du ihn?“, wiederholte James unerbittlich.

„Das mit Jason und mir ist vorbei, das weißt du doch. Wir waren nie ein Paar, er und ich, nur...“, Jessica suchte unsicher nach dem passenden Wort, „... Freunde.“

„Jessica, bitte. Kannst du mir sagen, dass du ihn nicht liebst? Kannst du laut aussprechen, dass du Jason Stackhouse nicht liebst?“

Jessica holte tief Luft, doch ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt und schließlich ließ sie hilflos die Arme sinken und sah James gequält an.

„Ich kann es nicht“, flüsterte sie kläglich.

James nickte traurig. „Das dachte ich mir.“

„Es tut mir Leid, James.“ Tränen brannten in Jessicas Augenwinkeln. „Ich will dir nicht weh tun, aber Jason und ich... wir haben zu viel miteinander erlebt. Ich kann ihn nicht einfach aus meinem Herzen streichen.“

„Nein, das kannst du nicht.“ James fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, während sein Blick zur Seite irrte. „Und du konntest es nie. Ich habe nur die Augen davor verschlossen.“

„Ich liebe dich auch, James“, sagte Jessica und sah James bittend an.

James' Augen wanderten wieder zu ihr zurück. „Das glaube ich dir sogar, Jess“, antwortete er bedächtig. „Und vielleicht könnte ich damit leben, wenn ich das Gefühl hätte, dass deine Gefühle für mich stärker wären als deine Gefühle für Jason. Aber das sind sie nicht.“

„Doch, ich li-...“

„Bitte, lüg mich nicht an, Jess. Vielleicht ist es dir selbst nicht bewusst, aber du wirst mich nie so sehr lieben, wie du ihn liebst. Als ich dich heute mit ihm gesehen habe, ist mir das klar geworden.“

Die Tränen liefen jetzt ungehemmt über Jessicas Gesicht und auch über James' Wange zog sich eine erste, blutrote Spur.

„Du hast mich gerettet“, wisperte Jessica. „Ohne dich hätte ich das Camp und meine Schuldgefühle nicht überlebt. Du hast mir gezeigt, dass man ein Vampir sein kann, ohne seine Seele zu verlieren. Dass auch in mir noch Gutes ruht. Ich habe niemals eine solch gute, liebe und aufrechte Person wie dich getroffen, James. Weder als Mensch noch als Vampir. Dafür liebe ich dich und das werde ich dir niemals vergessen.“

Langsam ging sie zu ihm und umarmte ihn. James zögerte kurz, doch dann legte er seine Arme um sie und neigte den Kopf zu ihrem Scheitel.

„Seit wir uns das erste Mal in diesem schrecklichen Raum begegnet sind, wollte ich nur das Beste für dich, Jess“, flüsterte er rau. „Und vermutlich war ich das eine Zeit lang. Doch jetzt bin ich es nicht mehr.“ Er löste sich von ihr und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Lass uns hier Abschied nehmen“, bat er und wischte sich über die Augen. „Es ist schon schwer genug, lass es uns nicht in Länge ziehen.“

„Okay“, schniefte Jessica.

„Ich komme morgen und hole meine Sachen ab. Und verabschiede mich von Bill.“

Jessica nickte. „Glaubst du... glaubst du, wir können Freunde werden? Irgendwann?“, fragte sie zaghaft.

„Das wäre schön“, antwortete James ehrlich. „Du und Bill, ihr wart in den letzten Monaten quasi meine Familie. Aber erstmal brauche ich Abstand. Das verstehst du doch, oder?“

„Natürlich.“ Jessica wischte sich tapfer die Tränen vom Gesicht. „Leb wohl, James. Und danke. Für alles.“

„Mach‘s gut, Jess“, sagte James leise. „Ich wünsche dir alles Gute.“ Er zögerte kurz, doch dann gab er sich einen Ruck und fügte tonlos hinzu: „Und ich bin mir sicher, dass er dich auch liebt.“

Ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten, verschwand er in die Dunkelheit. Jessica sah fassungslos auf die Stelle, auf der er gerade noch gestanden hatte, dann sank sie in die Knie, barg ihr Gesicht in den Händen und weinte bitterlich. 

 

°

 

James war noch nicht weit gekommen, als ihm einfiel, dass er in dem Glauben, nur schnell Jessica abzuholen, sein Handy im Compton-Anwesen liegen gelassen hatte. Auch seine Barschaft waren für den Moment eher mau, doch als er seine Münzen zählte, stellte er fest, dass es zumindest für einen Anruf reichen würde. Also drehte er sich um und kehrte zum Merlotte's zurück. Bevor er eintrat, wischte er noch einmal über sein Gesicht, um jede Tränenspur zu entfernen, dann öffnete er die Tür. Lafayette stand immer noch hinter der Bar und sah sofort zu ihm hin. Er wirkte nicht wirklich überrascht, ihn allein wiederzusehen. James nickte ihm kurz zu und bemerkte nach einem prüfenden Blick, dass Jason und Violet bereits gegangen. Dann ging er zu der Ecke mit dem Telefon und wählte eine Nummer. Sein Gegenüber nahm fast sofort ab.

„Hallo?“

„Hey, Shawn, hier ist James.“

„James! Ist etwas passiert? Das ist doch nicht deine Handynummer, oder irre ich mich?“

„Nein, ist es nicht. Ich bin im Merlotte's.“ James machte eine kurze Pause, dann schob er rasch hinterher: „Kann ich den Tag bei dir schlafen?“

„Oh“, machte Shawn überrascht. „Ärger mit Jessica?“

„Sowas in der Art.“

„Das tut mir Leid“, sagte Shawn mitfühlend. „Natürlich kannst du bei mir pennen. Ich bin gerade noch in Shreveport unterwegs, aber... warte, lass mich überlegen... ich kann dich in einer Stunde abholen.“

„Musst du nicht“, wehrte James ab.

„Willst du mir erzählen, dass du dein Handy zwar nicht dabei hast, aber genug Geld für ein Taxi?“

„Nein, aber-...“

„Wusste ich es doch!“

„Ich kann laufen.“

„Vergiss es, ich hole dich ab. Eine Stunde, okay? Wenn ich mich nicht völlig verfahren, während ich dieses Kaff suche.“

James gelang sogar ein kleines Lächeln. „Danke, Shawn.“

„Na klar, Alter. Bis gleich!“

James legte auf und trat aus der Kabine. Nach dem Telefonat blieben ihm nur ein paar Cents von seiner Barschaft. Er überlegte gerade, ob er draußen auf Shawn warten sollte, als Lafayette plötzlich ein TruBlood auf die Theke stellte und ihm winkte, sich zu setzen.

„Danke, aber ich habe kein Geld mehr“, wehrte James ab.

„Geht aufs Haus“, erwiderte Lafayette und gestikulierte noch einmal nachdrücklicher in Richtung des Barhockers vor ihm. Als James sich gesetzt hatte, fügte er bedeutungsschwer hinzu: „Liebeskummer-Service.“

James zuckte zusammen, doch als er Lafayettes mitfühlenden Blick sah, lächelte er mühsam. „Dir entgeht nicht viel, was?“

„Dein düsterer Blick, als du Jessica mit unser aller Loverboy gesehen hast, war der erste Hinweis. Der zweite ist, dass du mit ihr gehst und ohne sie zurückkommst.“ Lafayette tippte sich an den Kopf. „Jahrelange Erfahrung, mein Lieber.“

James griff zögernd nach der Flasche, doch als Lafayette ihm ermutigend zunickte, öffnete er sie entschlossen und nahm einen großen Schluck. Das Kunstblut strömte warm durch seine Kehle und breitete sich beruhigend in seinem Körper aus. Er hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, wie durstig er gewesen war.

„Danke“, sagte er.

„Du darfst es mir vergelten, indem du mir erzählst, was passiert ist. Ich bin nicht nur umwerfend schön, sondern auch ein guter Zuhörer. Wenn ich es recht bedenke, bin ich die bessere Oprah.“ Lafayette tauchte ein Glas ins Wasser und trocknete es ab. „Also?“

James schwieg kurz und starrte auf die Tresenplatte vor sich, doch dann gab er sich einen Ruck und nickte.

„Es ist aus zwischen Jessica und mir“, sagte er und konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme bei diesen endgültigen Worten zitterte.

„Das tut mir Leid“, sagte Lafayette sanft. „Wegen ihr und Jason?“

„Es war ziemlich offensichtlich, oder?“

„Naja, meine Wenigkeit hat ein bisschen Erfahrung mit Leuten, die unglücklich in unseren Loverboy verliebt sind, deswegen deute ich die Zeichen vermutlich schneller.“

James sah ihn überrascht an. „Du?“

„Gott bewahre“, rief Lafayette aus. „Obwohl ich ihn natürlich nicht von der Bettkante stoßen würde...“, er zwinkerte James anzüglich zu, „... aber Liebe? Mein kleines Herzchen verdient besseres. Nein, nein, aber meine holde Cousine war ungefähr zwei Jahrzehnte in Jason verliebt.“

„Tara?“, fragte James ungläubig.

„Soso, du hältst mich also für wahrscheinlicher als Tara.“ Lafayette legte dramatisch eine Hand über sein Herz. „Das verletzt mich zutiefst, weißt du?“

„Tara erschien mir nur immer so bodenständig.“

„Auch die bodenständigsten Frauen verlieren hin und wieder ihr Herz an jemanden wie Jason Stackhouse.“

James nickte düster. „Scheint so.“

„Ist es sehr schlimm?“, fragte Lafayette mitfühlend.

„Es ist schlimm, ja.“ James nickte traurig. „Ich habe sie geliebt. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, es kommt nicht völlig unerwartet. Ein Teil von mir wusste immer, was sie für ihn empfindet. Ich verstand es nur sehr gut, es vor mir selbst zu leugnen.“

„Hast du einen Platz, wo du hinkannst?“

„Zumindest diesen Tag kann ich bei einem Kumpel in Shreveport pennen. Er ist unser Bassist. Und ich bin ganz froh, wenn ich erstmal aus Bon Temps rauskomme.“

„Verständlich.“ Lafayette musterte ihn prüfend. „Aber den Gig zur feierlichen Umbenennung des Merlotte's nehmt ihr doch wahr, oder? Ich will nicht derjenige sein, der Arlene sagt, dass die Band abspringt. Sie dreht wegen der Party sowieso schon am Rad.“

„Meine Bandkollegen würden mich umbringen, wenn ich den Gig absage. Keine Sorge, wir spielen.“

„Gut.“ Lafayette lächelte. „Das freut mich.“

James erwiderte sein Lächeln. „Danke, Lafayette. Für das Blut und das Zuhören. Das hat gut getan.“

„Gern geschehen, Freund“, antwortete Lafayette und deutete auf das TruBlood. „Und jetzt sei so brav und trink dein Blut aus.“ 

 

°

 

Vorsichtig öffnete Jessica die Haustür. Aus dem Wohnzimmer hörte sie Bills leise Stimme und Sookies mädchenhaftes Lachen. Jessica schob sich in die Eingangshalle. Sie wollte gerade an der offenen Wohnzimmertür vorbeischleichen, als sie hörte, wie ein Glas abrupt abgestellt wurde. Im nächsten Moment stand Bill vor ihr.

„Jessica, mein Gott! Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht. Ist alles in Ordnung?“

„Du hast es gespürt?“

„Natürlich habe ich es gespürt.“ Bill legte eine Hand an ihre Wange und strich über die getrocknete Tränenspur. „Was ist passiert?“

Jessica schniefte. „Mit James ist es aus.“

„Oh nein.“ Bill zog sie in seine Arme und strich ihr tröstend über den Rücken. „Was ist denn passiert?“

„Bill?“, erklang Sookies fragende Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer.

„Geh wieder rein“, flüsterte Jessica und löste sich von ihm. „Ich will dir nicht dein Date versauen.“

„Auf keinen Fall.“ Bill sah sie ernst an. „Date hin oder her, du brauchst mich. Soll ich Sookie wegschicken?“

„Nein, ist schon gut.“

Bill sah sie unschlüssig an, dann nickte er. „Okay, aber wir reden wenigstens. Warte einen Moment.“ Er ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. „Tut mir Leid, Sookie, aber ich muss kurz etwas mit Jessica besprechen. Ich bin gleich wieder da, okay?“

„Ist etwas passiert?“, fragte Sookie besorgt. „Soll ich mitkommen?“

„Nein.“ Bills Antwort kam schnell. „Nein, Sookie, das ist lieb von dir, aber das ist eine Sache zwischen Jess und mir. Bis gleich.“

Im nächsten Moment stand Bill wieder neben ihr und zog sie ins Arbeitszimmer hinüber. Sorgfältig schloss er die Tür hinter ihnen, dann drehte er sich zu Jessica um und nahm sie erneut liebevoll in die Arme.

„Und jetzt erzähl mir, was passiert ist. Gestern saht ihr doch noch so glücklich aus.“

Jessica kämpfte erneut mit den Tränen. „Das waren wir auch.“

„Was ist denn geschehen? Hat James Schluss gemacht?“

„Ja... nein... es ist schwierig zu erklären.“

„Versuch es“, bat Bill.

Jessica holte tief Luft und drängte die Tränen zurück. „Ich liebe einen anderen und James hat es vor mir gemerkt.“

„Oh.“

Jessica hob das Gesicht. „Verurteilst du mich?“

Bill schüttelte liebevoll den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht. Wie kannst du so etwas fragen, Jess.“

Jessica biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Es ist nur... ich glaube, _ich_ verurteile mich.“

„Jessica-...“

„Er war so lieb und fürsorglich und...“, erneut begannen die Tränen zu fließen, „... er war perfekt. Er hat mir durch die ganze Scheiße der letzten Monate hindurch geholfen und zum Dank...“, Jessica schluchzte, „... zum Dank verlasse ich ihn, sobald es mir wieder besser geht. Ich bin so ein undankbares Monster.“

„Jess!“ Bill legte seine Hände um ihr Gesicht und sah sie ernst an. „Hör mir zu, okay? Es ist nicht deine Schuld, wenn du jemand anderen liebst. Das war es bei Hoyt nicht und jetzt bei James auch nicht. Verstehst du mich? Niemand kann etwas für seine Gefühle.“

„Aber-...“

„James ist ein netter Kerl, das ist richtig. Aber es ist legitim, dass er auf Dauer nicht der Richtige für dich ist. Wirklich.“

Jessica nickte zögernd und legte ihren Kopf wieder an Bills Schulter. „Es tut mir trotzdem Leid, dass ich ihm weh getan habe.“

„Natürlich tut es das. Du bist nämlich kein Monster.“

„Nur eine grausame, männermordende Vampirin.“

„Was etwas völlig anderes ist...“

„Du bist blöd.“

Bill lachte und strich Jessica beschwichtigend über das Haar. „Und, sagst du deinem Macher auch, wer der andere Mann ist?“

„Ähm...“ Jessica spielte verlegen mit dem Saum von Bills Pullover. „Es ist... Jason“, nuschelte sie undeutlich.

Bills Hand hielt kurz in ihrer Bewegung inne. „Oh, Jess“, murmelte er dann und streichelte weiter ihr Haar. „Meine süße, kleine Jessica.“

„Ich glaube, ich habe nie aufgehört, ihn zu lieben. Er ist so... ich weiß auch nicht, aber ich brauche ihn. Sein kleines Lächeln, sein Blick... Eigentlich habe ich ihn immer geliebt, aber wir haben uns einfach immer wieder verpasst.“

Bill drückte einen Kuss auf ihren Scheitel, dann schob er sie ein wenig von sich und suchte ernst ihren Blick. „Er ist mit Violet zusammen.“

„Denkst du, das weiß ich nicht?!“

„Ich meine nur... tu nichts unüberlegtes, Jess. Versprich es mir. Denn gegen Violet komme auch ich nicht an.“

Jessica senkte den Blick und nickte unglücklich. „Ich verspreche es dir.“ Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und sah zur Tür. „Du solltest zurück zu Sookie gehen.“

„Ein Wort von dir und ich schicke sie weg. Das ist mein Ernst.“

„Nein, ist schon gut. Danke.“ Jessica lächelte mühsam. „Du hast so lange darauf gehofft, dass sie dir verzeiht, das will ich dir nicht kaputt machen. Ich komme schon klar.“

„Wirklich?“, fragte Bill und betrachtete sie forschend.

„Ja. Ich gehe einfach hoch in mein Zimmer und gucke irgendeinen schnulzigen Liebesfilm.“

„Na gut. Aber wenn irgendwas ist...“

„... kann ich das doch vor dir ohnehin nicht verbergen.“ Jessica beugte sich vor und gab Bill einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke. Ich hab dich lieb. Genieß deinen Abend.“

„Ich habe dich auch lieb, Jess.“ Bill sah ihr nach, als sie durch die Tür trat. „Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Jason auch eine Menge für dich empfindet. Immer noch.“

„Vielleicht. Aber ich glaube kaum, dass Violet ihm die Gelegenheit gibt, das zu bemerken“, murmelte Jessica düster und verschwand nach oben.

 

 

 °°°


End file.
